Summer Again
by azala23
Summary: After two summers without a visit, the Pines twins return to Gravity Falls. However, Pacifica and Dipper have already been keeping in touch in a unique way. What happens when words on paper are brought face-to-face? Dipper and Pacifica pairing! (Art by @noircrayon on insta!)
1. Chapter 1

A warm breeze tumbled through Northwest mansion-smaller than the ostentatious Northwest Manor, the feisty wind navigated through the winding halls until it brushed softly against Pacifica's skin. It was warmer than the bitter wind of winter and carried a distinct smell of the lake and pine trees. It was the first notion of summer she had felt since early September and she welcomed it with a heavy breath, inhaling the familiar smell that lingered from the breeze.

Summer was finally here. It almost felt like it would never return after the harsh snowfall that didn't melt for months. Pacifica dropped her mini golf club and marched toward the window, almost to prove to herself that the time really had come-the time for the Pines twins to finally return to Gravity Falls.

Dipper and Mabel didn't come back the year following the events of Weirdmageddon-or the year after that. Dipper enrolled in excelled summer courses before starting high school and continued them for his sophomore year. Mabel decided to get a P.E. and Health class out of the way, and then was recruited to be a guidance counselor at a local camp for kindergarteners summer 2014, leaving no time for a visit from the dynamic duo for two full summers. Despite the town's thankfulness for a few quiet seasons, Pacifica felt that summers weren't truly summers without them.

She had kept in touch with them both, of course-her and Mabel would talk on skype for a few hours a week when they weren't too busy. Occasionally, Dipper would join their session, typically in the background making faces and trying to distract Pacifica. But Dipper had a different method of communication that he preferred. It started in 8th grade during a call between the girls when he made an offhanded comment asking "whatever happened to pen pals?"

"You know I like technology just as much as the next person, but I used to get so excited to get a letter in the mail from my pen pal! It was _way_ more personal, if you ask me." He scoffed while tinkering with an unknown object in his hand.

"What could be more personal than face-to-face? I feel like I'm sitting across the table from Pacifica now!" Mabel protested.

"Ya, I can see every pore on Mabel's face, I don't see how this could be any more personal." Pacifica retorted, not meaning any malice. Luckily, her tactless comments usually rolled right off the ever-optimistic Mabel, who had become almost fond of Pacifica's blatant remarks.

"Well, you probably wouldn't understand. Have you _ever_ hand written _anything_ in your life? Like, even a school essay? Or do you have people do that for you?" Dipper challenged the blonde, poking a finger at the monitor. His tone was playful, but it didn't take much to bait Pacifica.

"As if! I get my high scores on my own, thank you very much! And I am perfectly capable of handwriting a letter. I didn't have a pen pal growing up, but for _your_ information, I write the thank you notes to all of my dad's clients because my handwriting is so cute. I doubt anyone would ever be able to read any chicken scratch you could procure." She smirked, cocking her head slightly, her blonde locks toppling down her shoulder.

"Chicken scratch, huh? Ya know, Grunkle Ford had no problem reading all of the notes I wrote in the journal that, _ya know_ , saved the world!" Dipper charged up to the screen.

"What apocalypse did _you_ live through? Cause I remember you only writing about leaf blowers and making doodles of Wendy all summer!"

Dipper paused at that, his face stern. Mabel stared at her brother, searching for what his next reaction would be.

"Fine," he shrugged, "I'll just have to write you a letter you'll never forget! Archeologists will find these letters hundreds of years from now and talk about how great they are!"

"Fine! And I'll just write back because mine will be infinitely better!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"FINE." Dipper raised his voice slightly. For considering skype to be impersonal, he sure could feel the tension through the screen. He smiled at the silence and turned on his heels, assumably off to write the best letter he could conjure.

Pacifica scowled at her desk, arms crossed and cheeks puffed, "I don't know how you put up with him."

She finally brought herself back to the screen when she saw Mabel staring her down, smile wide, eyes shimmering.

"What are you looking at?" She huffed, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh, nothing at all. So...I guess you just got your first pen pal!" Mabel cooed, flopping her arms around like limp noodles.

The letters started as a competition-who could use the bigger words, who was doing better in school, who went to the most parties (obviously Pacifica reigned supreme on that front). As months passed, the notes went from obnoxious one-upping to casual conversation. What started as "Well, I made perfect marks in all of my classes AND was accepted into another AP course" shifted to "I can't believe how much pre-calc sucks. Did you guys learn about limits yet?". Dipper was definitely smart, but Pacifica had no trouble keeping up with him academically. He had never realized what a nerd she was for school, having grown up with a private tutor most of her life. She was taking nearly as many AP and Honors classes as he was and was even enrolled in classes at a local college a town over from Gravity Falls for her upcoming Junior year. But they didn't just talk about school. Dipper often wrote about his parents-trying to force him to join a more "social group" like marching band or the Debate team. They bothered him constantly about being too "reclusive". It wasn't that he wasn't involved in clubs-he just preferred to do research on his own. He also detailed descriptions of his close group of friends and why he chose to keep his group small. He acknowledged his newly understood social anxieties and how he felt they hindered him around girls-other girls, that is. He never felt that way when talking to her.

Pacifica would comfort Dipper, assuring him that she has similar anxieties, too. She lamented over her social status genuinely, seeming exhausted from all of the clubs and boards she served on. Her parents weren't any less strict with her, keeping her busy constantly. She found the only peace she would get was when she would finally lay in bed, but by that time she would want to stay up all night just to get some time for herself. Even though her schedule seemed nonstop, she always found time to write Dipper back. She would place her inner-most thoughts on paper during class, almost using Dipper as her own personal diary. Only, knowing that someone else was reading and understanding her feelings made her feel that much more valid. The feelings were mutual to him.

So the letters came-sometimes daily, sometimes weekly, sometimes only a few times a month-and continued between them for three school years. Dipper would still see Pacifica and Mable Skype now and then, but he would simply drop a smile and a wave, knowing he would just write to her later.

This year was different. Dipper and Mabel took the summer off of school and work to start prepping for the SATs. Somehow, they had convinced their parents that the best way they could study was to leave their usual environment and go somewhere peaceful and calming and one with nature, i.e. Gravity Falls. Pacifica received a letter from Dipper days before Mabel relayed the message to her-they were finally coming back.

Sure, Pacifica could have easily paid to go and visit the twins any time she wanted. She had been traveling by herself since she was 13 and Piedmont wasn't that far away. But her parents kept her on a schedule so rigorous she often felt like her life was not her own. It was a blessing that the twins were finally able to come to her.

She hustled down the hallway, following the scent of the lake that the summer breeze blew her way. Finally, she reached the open window that was responsible for playing with her senses and stuck her head out into the sunshine. She inhaled. She exhaled. When she was satisfied, she pulled her phone out and added another memo to the cluttered calendar app: "Tomorrow, Monday June 1st, 2015: Pines Twins return. 12 noon."


	2. Chapter 2

"9/3/2014

Pacifica,

I'm watching the green give into gold as the remaining remnants of summer fade. Another summer away from Gravity Falls. I can't say I've spent this time enjoying much of anything. I feel like I remember when summers were about vacation and video games and sleeping in. Now, Mabel has been working five days a week and I've spent my days cooped up in a dusty room. Just like I do every other day of the school year. I swear, that was my last session of summer school. My parents don't know yet (so don't tell anyone!) but Mabel and I made a pact that next summer we're clearing our schedules and coming to visit-no exceptions. She already told the camp that she's out for next season and I fully intend to take the summer for "independent study". Crazy how I'm already thinking of next year when school has barely started. I guess I just miss everyone. I mean, I know Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford come and visit for Hanukkah, but besides that we don't hear much from them honestly. Ford finally got a cell phone so I get a ton of pictures from him, but I miss being around them. I miss being around the town. I miss being around you. As cheesy as it sounds, I feel like I haven't had an adventure since my 13th birthday. Can we promise to have as much fun next year? I can only imagine all of the new paranormal experiences Mabel and I could have...and you could join us, if your schedule allows. I think you'd like getting out of the house for once. Anyway, my teacher might be seeing me write so I'll wrap this letter up. I'll talk to you soon!

Always, Dipper."

Pacifica held the crumpled letter up to her chest. She was too embarrassed to ever admit to anyone else, but when she received that letter from Dipper nearly a year ago, she used it as a way to calm herself down. There were days with her parents that were unbearable and the only thing getting her through it was to read the letter and remind herself that they would be back. Something about the twins made her feel strong. Maybe it was because Mabel was the first person to ever stand up to her. Maybe because Dipper was the first person to ever help her stand up to her parents. Whatever the reason, she took comfort in them and the past three years had been nearly impossible without them. But now it was real. They were coming back.

She placed the letter down on a pile of envelopes stacked high on her desk. She kept every letter he wrote to her and categorized them by date in a folder. It was just so much easier when things were organized. She shuffled some of the envelopes until she heard a creak outside the door. She froze for a minute before quickly stuffing the notes back in her folder. Her parents would never approve of her "pen pal".

Pacifica received the details of their arrival a few weeks ago, only she never really found the time to write back to him with finals and everything. But suddenly, here she was, 24 hours before the twins were back and she yearned to write to him. She had thoughts swirling through her mind that desperately plead to be written down on paper. She had to continually remind herself that she would see him so soon that he wouldn't even receive her letter by the time he got here. But she missed her catharsis-writing her thoughts and feelings out helped her understand them better. It made them real, instead of burying them inside where they would fester quietly as a mental illness. Writing to Dipper kept her sane.

Suddenly, a realization hit her. She wouldn't be writing to Dipper: they would be face-to-face, where she couldn't muse over her thoughts before expressing them. Her tone when writing was much more expressive and kind-in person, she would blurt out almost anything that came to her mind. And although she had seen and briefly spoken to Dipper while on the phone with Mabel, the two hadn't had a real, personal, verbal conversation in years. He had become one of her dearest friends, and yet she wasn't even sure if they could connect in person anymore. Suddenly her excitement turned to nervousness, twisting into a hot ball in her stomach.

"Pacifica, honey..." she heard her mom coo from the hallway.

"Yes, mom?" She stood up promptly, desperately trying to press the wrinkles out of the folds of her dress.

Her mother popped her head into Pacifica's room, "It's so unusual to not hear music at this time of evening since you usually practice piano right around 8:30pm..." her mother's voice was sticky sweet, dripping with passive-aggressive undertones.

"Yes, coming mother," she sighed, glancing at her watch once more before stepping out of her room.

Her nerves would have to wait-summer never lasts long in Gravity Falls. She didn't have time for hesitation. Not this year.

One restless night later, after hours of opening her eyes only to reveal a brief hour had passed, the morning had arrived. Pacifica shot out of bed and snatched her phone, her heart racing as she saw the two text messages that awaited her. The first was a group text to herself and who she could only assume were Candy and Grenda. Pacifica had never really become...friends...with those two. Despite being in the same grade, she almost never saw them. Candy was in her sophomore AP History class, but they had no real reason to ever really chat. Pacifica was friendly to them of course, understanding that if they were Mabel's friends, they must be good people.

"You guysssss! Our ETA is actually around 11:30! Meet at the Mystery Shack and don't be late~" the text read, followed by a slew of overly excited emojis. Mabel even texted the same way she talked-enthusiastically.

The second text was from Dipper, a short message that managed to make Pacifica lose her breath for a brief moment.

"Hey! Pretty pumped to see you today!"

She fell back on her bed instantly, her phone pressed against her chest. She most definitely didn't have asthma, so why did it feel like she was wheezing all of the sudden?

She paused, realizing that she was acting like a love sick child. This was not who she was! She was Pacifica Elise Northwest, 16 year old honor student and globally ranked mini golf champion, captain of the club golf team, pageant winner, and student body president. She was not love sick. She was not desperate. She was not fantasizing Dipper Pines as anything but Dipper Pines-he was not Prince Charming. He was simply her nerdy friend from when she was younger. She wouldn't allow herself to romanticize the thought of him without any substance. She was smart. She was rational.

She was...in way over her head.

But at least she was aware!

She hurriedly hopped off her bed and tried to take her mind off of things by picking out an outfit. Nothing too fancy, but she definitely still wanted to make a positive impression. She swam in her closet, unable to find anything that fit her mood. Until, that is, she spotted her favorite purple t-shirt. It was plain but super soft and she always felt more comfortable when she wore it. Her eyes slid through her massive line of clothes and decided if she was going to go with the casual look, she was gonna look bomb doing it. And so, she settled on her high waisted distressed jeans to compliment her simple t-shirt, paired with brown booties. She stared at herself in the mirror, deciding last minute to toss her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. For some reason, this outfit just felt right. And who knows-maybe she'd join the twins on the first adventure of the summer. She definitely had to look ready to go.

The few hours left dragged on for Pacifica. She did her usual routine to appease her mother-practiced piano, read three chapters of her physics book, sewed a pillow, perfected her golf swing in the backyard...she checked off her to-do list one by one hoping that her parents wouldn't notice when she left for the day. They didn't mind her having friends (in fact, they encouraged her to be social), but she knew her father would absolutely loathe the idea of her hanging with the Pines twins. After all, he blamed them for everything that happened to their town in the summer of 2012. She had to keep her friendship with them under wraps for now.

Finally, she hopped in her convertible and headed for the Mystery Shack, a place she hadn't really visited in a long time. Driving top down helped calm her nervous breathing-the chilling wind kissed her face and helped her keep her cool, metaphorically and physically.

She took the final turn to see the shack unveiled before her. A group of towns people gathered in the front yard, all excitedly talking and laughing. They paused for a moment when she parked her convertible and stepped out of the car, moving her sunglasses to the top of her head. The patrons didn't stop their conversation, but did side eye her as they chatted. She definitely wasn't hated in the town, but people envied her enough to often assume negative things about her. She didn't really mind-she was used to it by now.

"Hi, Pacifica!" Grenda's low voice boomed from the crowd, pushing Toby out of the way to get to the blonde. Candy was following behind her happily.

"Hi." Pacifica grunted. She didn't mean to be short with them, but talking too much sometimes got her into trouble. The less she would say, the less Grenda and Candy might hate her.

"I told you that was her in the group chat." Candy elbowed Grenda lightly.

"I just wasn't sure! No offense, Pacifica, but we didn't realize you were friends with Mabel!" the tall, husky girl laughed playfully.

"Uh, ya," Pacifica started, "we talk on skype, like, once a week." She looked down to her perfectly primped nails, blushing slightly from thinking of who she really felt the closest to of the duo.

"Huh, that's crazy! We really should all hang out more!" Candy suggested, rubbing her glasses on her green sweater.

Pacifica looked up at the two and smiled genuinely. She knew they never would hang out, but a quick smile and nod wouldn't do any harm.

"The bus! The bus is here, tarnation!" McGucket whooped from the street side.

The townsfolk moved as one, cheering as the bus appeared in the distance, pushing Pacifica to the back of the crowd. That obviously wouldn't work for her-she was never at the back of anything. That's when she spotted Stan and Ford at the front, both cackling like children. She slithered her petite frame in between the sea of people until she was in ear shot of the Grunkles.

"Mr. Pines! Mr, uh, Other Pines!" She called as sweetly as she could until Stan caught her eye.

"Hey, kid! Get up here!" He reached a hand out which she nabbed gratefully. Stan yanked her hard, flinging her to the front in between him and Ford. "Should have gotten here earlier if you wanted a better seat!"

"Ms. Northwest, you look nice." Ford complimented, placing his six fingered hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Pines." She spoke softly. Respecting your elders was not something she understood when she was younger, but she tried her hardest to make up for it as a teen.

Grunkle Ford began looking her over for longer than she was comfortable with. She shifted slightly, unable to stop her tongue from spitting out "WHAT are you staring at, old man?"

Ford chuckled lightly, "I hear you have the most beautiful handwriting."

She felt her jaw nearly hit the floor, her cheeks flushing bright red. She chose not to respond, not wanting to continue the conversation for any longer than necessary. Thankfully, Ford did not say anymore, focusing his attention on his brother as the bus pulled to a stop.

Pacifica's stomach did somersaults. With a whoosh and a click, the doors to the bus opened. She braced herself.

"GRUNKLES!" Mabel's voice echoed through the forest as she launched herself into Stan's arms.

"Hey, how's my favorite niece?" He countered after getting the wind knocked out of him.

Pacifica momentarily went deaf to the noise around her as Dipper exited after his sister, his arms full of luggage. She shook her head, breaking her from the spell she was apparently under.

Dipper looked...like Dipper. He was taller (not by much) and definitely had more hair, but he still looked like himself. It was almost a relief for her. She was starting to build him up so much in her mind that she thought she was going to puke from her nervousness. But this Dipper she could handle. This Dipper she knew. Pine tree hat and all.

"Can I give you a hand?" Ford stepped in front of Pacifica to reach out to Dipper.

"Please! Leave it to Mabel to put me in charge of all her crap." He laughed.

Ford smacked a friendly hand on Dipper's shoulders before relieving him of his burden, then made a beeline for the shack, leaving Pacifica right in Dipper's line of vision.

"Pax!" He called out, nearly tumbling down the steps of the bus to get to her, "It's great to see you!"

Before she realized what was happening, she was wrapped in a flannel embrace, Dipper resting his head on her shoulder. She had to remind herself to react, placing a single hand on his back. Public displays of affection were never her thing.

"Hey, Dip," was all she could say, her mind slamming to a halt as his smell engulfed her. He even smelled like summer: a distinct hint of mint and pine trees did not go undetected.

Pacifica wanted to react, to retort, to tease him, ANYTHING to keep the conversation moving. But before her mind could summon any words to the surface, Dipper released her, turning his attention to Stan who had finally peeled Mabel off of him.

"PACIFICA!"

Uh oh.

SLAM!

A Mabel bullet-hug torpedoed into Pacifica, almost knocking her completely off her feet.

"Oh my god, Mabel, could you be any more aggressive?" Pacifica gasped, a slight smirk crawling across her face.

"I am SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! Oh, wow, your hair smells like cherries!" Mabel snatched Pacifica's long pony tail and sniffed it shamelessly, "I forgot how nice you always smell!"

"And you smell exactly as I recall." She responded, sounding sarcastic as always. Mabel wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult, but either way it made her laugh.

Suddenly, Pacifica felt herself being squeezed against Mabel- Grenda and Candy having joined the group hug.

"Ugh, you guys, come on! There are people watching!" She huffed, squirming from out of Grenda's grasp, allowing the friends to reunite without her.

Grenda, Candy, and Mabel began chatting incessantly and Pacifica wandered beyond the three, removing herself from the throng of people competing to talk to Mabel and Dipper. She was never one to beg for attention and found herself much more comfortable away from the crowd. She may live in Gravity Falls, but her schedule was so intense that she barely had time to integrate herself into the community. It was something she desperately resented.

She decided to wander over to the Mystery Shack, inspecting the wood closely. She didn't know what she was looking for, she only knew she had to make herself look busy.

"Hey," Dipper's voice took her by surprise as she spun around, her back to the wall of the Shack. She was cornered. "Wanna come help me set up my equipment? I gotta get out of this crowd."

He had the same dopey smile, the same inquisitive eyes. She couldn't quite understand, if he was the same Dipper, why was she acting so strangely?

"If I have to," she groaned, "I'll do anything to get away from these heathens."

"Ha! Awesome, follow me." He took her wrist, leading her inside of the Shack. His touch felt like fire on her wrist, a burning feeling creeping up her arm.

He led her up to the attic where he and his sister were staying, releasing his hold on her and shuffling through his bag. One by one, he pulled out blinking boxes and beeping remotes. She had no idea what any of this junk was, but she was happy just to be with him again.

"What is all this? Some sort of paranormal mumbo jumbo?" She picked up a silver box that looked like it was held together with tape.

"You could say that," he reached over and pressed a button on the top of the contraption in her hands, the screen lighting up a green-ish tint. "I just wasn't prepared the last time I was here and I'm not getting caught off guard again."

"Typical. You're such a nerd." She smiled at him, her eyes bright.

"Me? I'm not the one who studies for 6 hours a day." He pushed her shoulder gently as she huffed, pretending to be insulted.

"Not everybody was born with a giant head full of brains. Some of us have to work for what we have." She laughed.

"A Northwest working for what they have?! Now that sounds like some sort of time paradox. Who are you and what have you done with Pacifica?"

"You don't even know the half of it," she leaned forward, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Apparently that was too much for him as he pulled away, face bright red, and began pulling more equipment out of his bag, muttering something incoherent under his breath. She released air, a bit disappointed that their banter was over. For the time being, at least.

"So, fill me in, what's been going on? How's the old gang? And where the heck is Soos?" Dipper remained focused on his "toys", still a bit pink from her offhanded comment.

"Soos comes and goes, I guess," she curled her legs under her, propping her head on her hand, "I don't know, he still has his girlfriend, Melany or Melody or whatever...they, like, go and visit her family up north a lot," she paused looking down at the floor, "they come to every one of my golf games...at least the ones in town."

Her voice sounded hollow as she spoke, her emotions buried deep within her. The truth was, Soos and Melody attending her games meant the world to her. They were the only two people in her high school career to never miss a game. She wasn't sure why they always showed up, but she relied on them for their support. It wasn't like she was going to get it from her parents.

And as if Dipper could read her mind, he reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder. Their eyes locked, and for a moment, both of them forgot their nervousness. She felt herself drawn to his face, as if being pulled by a magnet. She couldn't believe what was about to happen, until-

"There you two are!" Mabel's voice cut through the silence, making the couple cringe at her bad timing, jumping away from one another.

"Would you guys like to join us on a hike? We haven't explored around this area in forever." Candy explained, Grenda nodding her head excitedly.

"Come on bro bro, let's go explore our old stomping grounds!"

Before Pacifica could agree, her phone began vibrating violently against the wood floor. She quickly turned around and answered, placing a hand over her mouth, as if to keep the conversation secret.

"Blake, I'm busy right now," they could hear her say, "Ugh, alright, fine. Just let me call you back later. Whatever, BYE!"

She tossed her phone before realizing that she was being watched.

"Who was that?" Mabel inquired, her brow furrowed. Whoever it was, it didn't sound like they were very nice to Pacifica. It had to be a tutor or a butler or something.

"Blake?" Grenda blurted, "Isn't that your boyfriend, Pacifica?"

The room fell silent, pressure suddenly consuming Dipper and Mabel.

"Yes, Blake is...my boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

An echo of giggles broke the silence of the forest, the laughter bouncing off the trees. Grenda, Candy, and Mabel hopped along the path that had become severely overgrown with weeds over the years, following the lead of her plump pig, Waddles. Pacifica and Dipper walked side by side, neither chancing a look at the other. Pacifica was busy eyeing Mabel, taking note of how she looked so much like herself, yet so different. She still wore goofy sweaters, but now they were paired with short skirts and fashionable boots. Her braces were gone, and her hair was cut to her shoulders. She also had shot up several inches in height, now very obviously taller than Dipper, who was definitely on the shorter side. _Everyone_ was a giant to Pacifica, though. She stopped growing at 4'11" and decided she would just have to wear heels for the rest of her life. She envied Mabel for her long legs and naturally curly hair. Those were two things money couldn't buy.

Candy and Grenda both had really come into their own, too, even though she had never noticed it before. Candy's hair was long and thick, shining beautifully in the sunlight. Her pale skin was clear and free of any blemishes and looked almost porcelain-like. Grenda was tall and curvaceous, probably the only one of the group who _had_ to wear a bra. Pacifica frowned, sighing out of jealousy. She had never been jealous of others before, but as she aged, her insecurities took hold of her. That was probably why she chose to date Blake— a cocky, rich, senior who treated her like dirt most of the time. But something about the way they looked to others kept her around him. She saw the way people stared when they went out, she saw the envy in their eyes. She enjoyed being on the receiving end of someone's jealousy for once. She relished in the looks of her perfect world, even if she knew it was all for show. She sighed again. She didn't want Dipper to know about Blake at all. It's not like she was hiding the fact that she had a boyfriend, she just...didn't want it to get in the way of their friendship. _Or something_.

Suddenly, her thoughts were broken by a squeal and a yell as Waddles began frantically running into the thickest part of the woods.

"Oh, gosh! We better go after Waddles, you guys! Pacifica, Dipper, don't worry about keeping up, we'll get him! Just wait there for us!" Mabel yelled as she sprinted into the distance. Grenda and Candy did not hesitate to run after her, almost as if the girls were purposefully trying to ditch Pacifica and Dipper.

Pacifica knew better. This was obviously a set up.

She stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms, turning to walk over to a nearby log and taking a seat. She cupped her cheek in her hand and groaned, "So, let's get this over with. Are you, like, not talking to me anymore?"

She knew the girls had purposely ditched them, but she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to talk to him.

"Why would I not talk to you, Pacifica?" Her name sounded sour coming out of his mouth, "I've only been writing you dumb letters almost daily and somehow you failed to mention you started dating someone."

"What, like you tell me absolutely everything? I didn't feel like it was important!" She spat.

"Clearly, it wasn't important to you. I personally feel like that's something you'd tell your friend, but apparently not." He collapsed on the log next to her, crossing his arms to match her body language.

"Like how Mabel was the one who told me you were only looking at colleges on the east coast? Yeah, I had to hear that from her. Is that not something you think would be important to tell your friend?" She countered, feeling herself lose control of her emotions.

"Pacifica, I'm nearly 16, I'm not looking at colleges that seriously yet. Why would I bring that up?"

"I don't know, why wouldn't you mention that you want to get as far away from this place as possible? It's, like, obvious that's your goal." She turned her head away from him, staring off into the woods. She knew she wasn't really capable of tears, but she didn't want to risk him seeing them if they ever decided to appear.

Dipper's face fell and he suddenly felt guilty.

"That's not it at all," he sighed, "those are just the schools my parents want me to visit this year. We still have two full school years before we go to college. It's just not something I want to talk about all the time."

She turned to finally look at him, realizing that she completely understood. She hated talking about things that her parents forced her to do. They weren't the parts of her life that she felt really defined her—she'd rather talk about stuff she was passionate about, stuff she actually cared about.

"I'm sorry, Dipper," she finally said between breaths, "I guess I just kinda hoped it wouldn't come up. I mean, you're so far away all the time and...I don't know."

"I get it," he replied before she could go on, "it's hard, I guess. I forget you have a whole life that doesn't revolve around writing me."

She couldn't help but smirk at that, feeling a sense of belonging with him. Even though she knew he was frustrated with her, she still felt at ease. She linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder— possibly the most physical attention she'd given someone in ages. Dipper leaned his head softly on hers as they sat in a comfortable silence.

"So...what's he like?" Dipper finally asked, unable to stop his curiosity.

"Ugh, I don't know. He's, like, tall I guess? He plays baseball. Um, his family is from a wealthy town south of here? He's not that smart, really. I guess we just run in the same circle mostly." She stumbled clumsily over her words.

"Sounds romantic." Dipper snorted.

"Shut it, Pines."

"Ok, sorry sorry, go on. You were saying he's not smart." He laughed.

"Well, no, but...whatever, it's not even important. This is why I didn't mention it in the first place. I know it doesn't sound like I like him, but we just kind of...get along in some way? I don't know how to explain it." She was never a feelsy person and describing someone in a positive light felt wrong to her self-defensive side. She hated to be vulnerable, and this made her feel like she was naked in public.

"You don't have to say anymore. I get it. But do I get to meet this guy, or what?" His voice was more enthusiastic than she had anticipated. It stung her pride a bit.

"Probably not, his family goes to their lake house in Michigan most summers so he's, like, not really around this time of year."

 _Good_ , Dipper thought to himself. He wasn't really the jealous type, especially over someone who wasn't his, but he really didn't need to meet Pacifica's meathead boyfriend. That was not how he wanted to spend his summer.

Pacifica saw the girls returning to the clearing when she unhooked herself from Dipper's arm. She stood up and reached a hand to him.

"Ready?" She turned her face away so he wouldn't see her blush.

Dipper took her hand and pulled himself to his feet, "Ready."

Later that night, the group had split after spending the entire day together. Mabel and Dipper finally had a chance to unpack the rest of their stuff and make themselves at home in their old bedroom. Mabel talked nonstop about all the things they needed to accomplish over the summer— going to the pool, visiting the graveyard, catching up with the gnomes...well, maybe they could cross that one off the list.

Dipper was listening, but he couldn't help but feel distracted by his constantly racing thoughts.

"So...what, did you not confess your love to Pacifica? We gave you the perfect opportunity!" Mabel finally blurted in the middle of a completely separate topic.

"What?" Dipper gasped, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Pacifica and I are friends, that's the only reason why I was so mad. Wouldn't you be peeved if Grenda didn't tell you stuff about Marius or whatever?" He snapped.

"Oh come ON, broski! You can be honest with me! I'm not an idiot. You know literally nobody knows you like I do. You'll feel better if you talk about it." She took a seat on his bed, patting the spot next to her. He grunted and plopped beside her, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm really not upset, the whole thing just took me by surprise. I mean, she has written me probably hundreds of letters. And Mabel, these were _personal_ letters, they weren't just light and cheery nonsense. It felt like she confided in me and trusted me. She was open and honest. Now here we are face-to-face and I feel like I'm talking to a different person. She seems secretive and detached and aloof." He confessed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I mean, we had maybe 30 seconds where it felt like she was being candid. I guess I just assumed..."

"You may have assumed right, bro! Girls are very complex creatures, especially someone as emotionally unintelligent as our dear Paz. She'll come around. But don't you go running from her just because you feel like the feelings aren't mutual. You're only going to further drive the wedge between you two if you do.." she warned.

Naturally, her cautious advice fell on deaf ears as Dipper's mind launched into thoughts of his next paranormal project. He and Ford had discussed a few of the things they'd be studying this summer so he really shouldn't even be worrying about girls to begin with. Especially not about Pacifica. He needed to focus solely on his projects. After all, his parents only allowed him to visit Gravity Falls for "independent study". He had to make it convincing, at least.

Mabel watched as his eyes glazed over and decided to swiftly smack him in the face with a pillow, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Ya ya, I'm listening, I swear..." Dipper started before snatching a pillow from behind his back, "You were saying something about a pillow to the face!" He leaped toward his sister, repeatedly shoving it in her face. It was an all out war between the two cackling siblings, a battle to the death— the death of two down feathered pillows, that is.

The next day, Pacifica found herself back at the Mystery Shack bright and early. Mabel had texted her to join them for breakfast and she was never one to turn down a good meal. It was only the polite thing to do. But as she walked inside, the only person who seemed to be awake was Dipper, clad in sweatpants and sprawled out on the large armchair, a thick manuscript in his hands. He didn't seem to notice her entrance.

"Uh, hi? Where is everybody?" Pacifica questioned, launching Dipper three feet out of his seat.

"Oh my god, you scared the crap outta me!" Dipper gasped, trying to slow his now racing heart.

"Sorry, Pines. I believe your sister told me to come this early for, like, breakfast or something? But it doesn't look like she's even awake?" The blonde looked side to side, wondering if Mabel was really just hiding from her.

Dipper groaned, knowing very well his sister was setting them up again for alone time. He was always awake early to get some reading time in since Mabel refused to let him read past 9 pm on most nights. However, he didn't mind the idea of spending the morning with Pacifica. He couldn't help but wonder what else she had been keeping from him.

"Should I...go?" She paused, looking toward the door.

"No!" Dipper said almost a little too quickly, "I mean, stay! You're already all the way out here. Unless you have something better to do?"

Pacifica smirked, "I mean, I already paid off my butler to tell my parents I went to the country club for the morning, so I'm technically free," She paused, "what are you reading?"

Dipper looked down to the papers tied together with leather straps. It looked like some sort of makeshift book. Dipper shifted uncomfortably, blushing slightly.

"Well, you can't tell anyone..."

"I won't." She excitedly ran to the chair, leaning over to get a better look.

"I'm writing a book," he sighed, "it sounds really lame, I know. But there's a publisher that pays authors to write tourist books on paranormal experiences in different states. There's a Haunted California, Haunted Illinois, Haunted Florida..." he shuddered, "that one is _really_ scary stuff."

"So, they asked you to write one? For...Oregon?" She crawled onto the arm of the chair, kicking her legs on the seat, forcing Dipper to scoot over to make room for her.

"Yeah, basically. I won a writing contest for paranormal studies a year back and the publishers liked it so much they offered to pay for me to write one myself. I kind of got lucky that Oregon hadn't been written yet, so, here I am. Doing my independent study on it. My parents agreed it would look great on my resume, too." He confessed.

"Wow, that kind of attention would be great for the tourism here! Do you know the kind of money the town could rake in with publicity like that? Our economy would, like, blossom with some sort of higher revenue like that. We could afford to rebuild our school and make us more competitive with the neighboring towns! And the Mystery Shack would increase its business, too!" She rambled, inching closer to Dipper until they were sharing the space on the chair. She snatched the manuscript and started thumbing through it.

"Well, that's all true, but I'm not actually disclosing the location of Gravity Falls. I mean, this place isn't even on any maps I've seen of the US. Even though I want to talk about the mysteries, I want to keep this place a secret— a hidden gem, if you will. Make people work for the secrets." He winked. _Smooth_.

Pacifica let a laugh burst from her belly, "Oh, Dipper Pines, you are such a charmer!" She knuckled him playfully in the shoulder.

"You don't even know the half of it." He echoed her words from yesterday, her cheeks rosy at the memory.

"So, you're writing a book," she changed the topic, unable to ignore the urge bubbling within her to kiss him on the spot, "that's something you could have mentioned in your letters."

"Guess there's a lot we didn't tell each other, huh?" He grinned, rotating his body slightly towards her, the chair seemingly getting smaller and smaller.

 _When did Dipper Pines become so smooth_? He was much more confident than she had anticipated. He always seemed so nervous in his letters— where was _that_ Dipper?

Suddenly, he recoiled then sneezed lightly into his shirt.

 _There he was._

"Oh my god, you still sneeze like a kitten." Pacifica giggled.

"You know, Paz, I'm really starting to feel personally attacked right now and I'm not enjoying it!" He joked, his face inches from hers.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" She challenged, putting herself nose to nose with him.

A click and a bright flash of light startled both teens, Pacifica jumping straight onto the floor.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out angrily, knowing his sister was spying with that godforsaken camera of hers.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, did I scare ya? I was just coming out here to test out my camera...I didn't even notice you two there." Her voice was sing-songy, obviously teasing them.

"She has a boyfriend, Mabel, who I'm sure wouldn't be happy with whatever picture you just took." Dipper growled, gritting his teeth.

"Like, seriously Mabel? You gave me a heart attack! I think I'm...dying!" Pacifica dramatically clenched at her chest, falling backwards onto the floor, fully ignoring Dipper's comment.

"Oh, no! She's down," Mabel collapsed on top of her blonde friend, pretending to listen to her heart, "quick, Dipper! She needs mouth to mouth resuscitation!"

Pacifica lightly punched Mabel in the gut with an _oof_.

"You're the one with the CPR training, I think that's more your forte. And hey, I'll gladly hold your camera while you do it." His smile nearly cracked his face in two.

"Oh, gross, Dipper, this is a serious situation! How dare you take advantage of someone's medical condition with some sick fantasy! I'm so shocked I think _I'm_ having a heart attack!" She fake coughed before throwing herself over Pacifica's stomach, making a gagging "dead" noise.

"Great, now maybe I'll get some work done with you two out of the way." He chuckled, licking the tip of his finger before turning the page of his book.

The girls were silent, although Dipper could swear he heard whispering.

"Mabel? Pacifica?" He peeked over his manuscript.

"AARRRGgggggGgg!" Mabel slowly rose off of Pacifica, her arms straight out in front, her head cocked to the side. Paz followed suit making the same gargling sound.

"You have sullied the good name of the dead! We have returned for our REVENGE!" Pacifica cried, her and Mabel slumping their way over to Dipper, doing their best impression of a zombie walk.

"Oh, no! Not the undead!" He tried to use his book as a shield, but it was no match for the two girls.

They cornered him, finally poking him enough that he left his most sensitive area unprotected— his stomach. They launched at him, tickling him mercilessly.

"No, no NO NOT THERE! STOP! STOP! GRUNKLE STAN! FORD! HELP ME! PLEASE! STOP!" He convulsed, howling with laughter until tears welled up in his eyes.

Pacifica and Mabel finally wiped their eyes and backed off, high-fiving as they took a seat on the floor.

"You...two...are...BRUTAL!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Glad you learned your lesson! Never disrespect the dead!" Pacifica stated, tossing her golden locks over her shoulder.

"I thought you were on my side..." Dipper grumbled under his breath.

"Sisters before misters!" Mabel giggled.

"I'm literally your brother, Mabel, that saying makes zero sense." Dipper rolled his eyes, clearly still enjoying himself.

Pacifica looked out the window while the siblings argued, a thought bursting to the surface.

"Would you guys be interested in joining me at the country club? I feel like taking a swim today." She spoke nonchalantly, as if she didn't just invite them to the most exclusive club in the region.

"Wait, seriously? I've always wanted to check that place out! It's a DREAM of mine!" Mabel glowed with excitement, stars in her eyes.

"Invite Grenda and Candy, too, if you'd like. I can get as many guest passes as I want anyway, might as well bring the whole gang." She offered.

"What about the Grunkles? I think they should get an invite, too." Dipper pressed, curious to see how far he could push her.

"Like, I guess? I can't imagine Ford wanting to go swimming at some club, though."

"I think they'd be thrilled to come," Dipper said mischievously.

Pacifica had a feeling Dipper was up to something bad, but she still agreed to allow them all access. After all, Pacifica always enjoyed being bad. *


	4. Chapter 4

The sun glowed brightly, gliding up to the highest part of the sky signifying the early part of the afternoon. Stan, Ford, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy squeezed in the old beat up Buick to take their mini road trip to Pacifica's prestigious country club. Pacifica drove Dipper in her lavender convertible, upbeat pop music drowning out any possible conversation they could be having. The summer breeze was reckless with the top down, Dipper unable to tear his eyes away from Pacifica's bright blonde locks flipping with the motion of the wind. The trip seemed to last forever for Grenda, Candy, and Mabel, who bounced up and down in their seats with anticipation. Ford sat in the front seat, continually whispering something to himself about "high levels of chlorine" while he fixated on a small device in his hand. Finally, after what felt like hours, they pulled into a huge circle drive, a gigantic mansion awaiting them just beyond the golden gates blocking the path.

From what Mabel could see, it seemed that Pacifica pulled out a golden card and inserted it into a machine which eventually opened the gates. She motioned for them to follow her inside.

The clubhouse was unlike anything the Pines family and friends had ever witnessed. Fountains adorned the outside, the grass was a shade of green that Mabel had only ever seen in HD movies, the cars pulling to the front were as luxurious as they were ostentatious. It seemed like something out of a dream.

"Well, ain't this place ritzy." Stan grumbled. He pulled up behind Pacifica, who handed her keys to a young man in a tux before stepping out of her convertible.

"Mr. Pines!" She called, "Just hand your keys to Dexter. He's the valet, he'll take our cars to the lot next door."

"Just leave it with this kids? You gotta be nuts!" Stan yelled out the window.

"You know, if they accidentally wreck it, I bet they'd have to pay for a brand new car..." Mabel added thoughtfully.

Stan was out of the car before the kids could even blink, "Alright, let's hustle! Ford, grab the cooler."

The gang paused to admire the extravagant building. At the front of the clubhouse, a red brick sign with gold calligraphy read "Leopard Creek, a place to just be rich".

"Ok, like, we have to enter the clubhouse by locker room, so boys you go to the one to the left and we'll go right. Meet you all on the other side. And...try not to get lost." Pacifica smirked, leading the three girls into the mansion, her gym bag tossed casually over her shoulder.

When they entered, the locker room was even grander on the inside. Grenda, Candy, and Mabel shrieked together before frantically exploring the area.

"You guys!" Grenda called, "There is a JUICE BAR next to the TOILETS! I didn't even know I needed that until now!"

"Wait, over here! I found free cheese and crackers!" Candy added from a different section.

"OH MY GOD!" Mabel screamed.

"Mabel?! Are you ok?"

The two girls turned the corner toward the showers, running to Pacifica's side. The friends gasped at the sight within: there was Mabel, clad in her flamingo covered, pink and white striped, one piece swim suit, standing in a shower of blue and green glitter.

"GLITTER SHOWER!" They screamed in unison, jumping in the stream with Mabel, ensuring every part of their body was coated in glitter.

Pacifica chuckled to herself, "It dissolves in water so don't get too used to it."

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SPARKLY IN MY LIFE AND I LOVE IT." Mabel cried out making Pacifica laugh even more.

"Ok, you guys enjoy, I'm gonna go make sure our cabana is set up." The blonde said, making her way toward the pool area.

"Cabana, eh? Wait up, Paz!" Mabel and the girls trotted after her, leaving a trail of glitter behind them.

As they stepped out into the outside, they were welcomed by a tropical paradise— water slides reaching to the sky, palm trees decorating the grounds, soft lounge chairs that were fancier than their beds, and a pool that seemed to stretch to infinity. The girls were awestruck by the sight.

They quickly found Stan, Ford, and Dipper, who were already scouting for loungers to sit in.

"Hey sweetie, how much does an old man have to pay to get this seat?" Stan leaned an arm on the back of a chair, the woman sitting in it obviously disgusted as she stormed to the opposite side of the pool.

"Well, would you look at that, we have enough chairs now!" Ford punched his brother in the arm, both impressed and repulsed by his twin's antics.

"You guys know I have my own private cabana over there, right?" Pacifica pointed to a set of stairs winding up to small second floor terrace. A purple sign spelling out "Northwest" hung from the railing.

"Heh, I think I'm gonna make myself comfortable right here, thanks." Stan slapped his hairy belly while making eye contact with a woman a few chairs over. He winked and sprawled out on the lounger, stretching as seductively as he could. The woman, appalled, grunted and buried her face in her oversized hat.

"I'm definitely ready to check it out..." Dipper half said, his eyes fixated on Pacifica. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breath, her laced purple top not leaving much to the imagination. But how his imagination could still wander.

"Yeah, we see you checking _something_ out, all right.." Mabel teased, pushing her brother forward, knocking him out of his trance long enough to scowl at his sibling.

Pacifica didn't notice, simply leading the rest of the group to the cabana stairs.

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper hesitated, watching as Ford starting heading in the opposite direction, "are you going to join us?"

"Yeah, kiddo, I just have some work to do over here. And between just you and me," he snaked an arm around Dipper's shoulders, pulling him closer to the machine in his hand, "I'm getting some weird levels on this DPD. If you have a minute, want to help me experiment on the water real fast?"

Dipper nodded affirmatively, following his Grunkle to the pool.

The rest of the group set up their stuff in Pacifica's cabana. The upper level was decked out with plush, oversized daybeds, an optional curtain that could cover the entirety of the terrace, and a private bar.

"Order whatever you guys want, just put it on my tab." Pacifica directed, rolling out her towel and prepping herself to lay out.

The girls began aggressively ordering frozen drink after frozen drink until Grenda noticed some boogie boards down by the pool. They ran to snag them, deciding to try and see if they could go any faster down the slide with the wet boards as lubricants. Pacifica politely declined their invitation to join them, preferring to set up camp on one of the beds.

Dipper eventually finished helping Ford and decided to check on Pacifica. _For research purposes_.

"So, I'm guessing you're not getting in the water?" Dipper questioned, taking a seat next to her.

"I don't want to get my hair wet." She stated, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"And why is that? Afraid the chlorine will turn your hair green?"

"Ugh, as if! Our club pool is filled with salt water, which is a thousand times better for your skin and everything. I just can't stand the way it makes my hair feel. Besides," she flipped her ponytail behind her, "my hair is way too cute to mess up today."

"You know.." Dipper snorted, "you can get in the pool without wetting your hair. Unless you sink like an anchor in water, in which case I'm sure the staff will happily keep you afloat with some water wings."

Pacifica nudged her sunglasses down her nose, staring daggers at the teen next to her.

"Alright smart ass," she pushed her glasses back up, hopping off of the daybed, "I'll swim with you for twenty minutes. No more, no less."

"Deal—"

"And," she interrupted, "you have to promise to protect my hair at all costs, got it?"

Dipper snickered under his breath, "Alright, princess. Anything just to spend twenty minutes in your presence."

The two made their way down the stairs to the pool, where Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were making a bit of a scene with their obnoxious giggles and unusual use of pool toys to create and maneuver massive waves. In the center of the lounge chairs, Stan slept, snoring loudly and scratching himself every few minutes to the utter disgust of those around him. Ford was huddled up by one of the surrounding brick walls, scanning it with a beeping mechanism. Dipper put a palm to his head, worried that they may have pushed Pacifica too far. To his surprise, the blonde was grinning ear to ear, apparently enjoying the commotion her guests were causing.

"We really brought the circus today, didn't we?" Dipper smiled, immersing his bottom half into the cool water.

"I have never been so thoroughly entertained at the clubhouse, I'll say that much." Paz noted, retying her hair into a full bun on the top of her head.

"So, do you know all of the people here?" Dipper inquired, genuinely curious as to what the community was like in this place.

"I _know of_ them all, yes," she sighed, taking a seat on the stairs, submerged in the water enough to cover most of her body but not enough to run the risk of wetting a stray hair, "I wouldn't exactly call them my friends, though."

Dipper swam to her side, sitting a step lower than her and hanging on to the railing.

"I guess it's nice to actually have my friends here for once, even if they are a little more unconventional than the regulars."

Without thinking, he reached out and placed a hand on her thigh, giving her a comforting squeeze. She jumped slightly from the contact, but then quickly relaxed.

"Sorry," he removed his hand, placing it behind his head, "I forget you don't like to be touched."

"No, no it's fine. You don't, like, I mean, you can, um... you can touch me." She fumbled embarrassingly over her words, immediately regretting the execution of her sentiment.

"Heh, I won't take advantage of that, I promise." He flicked the water, a small splash hitting her shoulder.

"Dipper!" They suddenly heard Ford's voice seemingly coming from behind one of the slides.

Dipper stood up immediately, "Pacifica, I have to help Ford with something. Do you want to come with?"

She thought it over for a moment before responding, "I'm in. Things can't get much kookier than they already are today, right?"

Dipper couldn't help but feel like her words were some kind of omen.

They found Ford huddled far behind the biggest slide in the complex, his face to the floor, tapping on what looked like a metal door.

"Grunkle Ford, what did you find?" Dipper squatted beside him, hoping to get a better glance at the door in question.

"Listen kids, I have come up with a theory. I believe the salt water in this pool is not what you think. I spotted something by the skimmer and have hypothesized that an entrance should be right here. If I could just get a grip on this metal plate...we...could...find it!" He grunted, struggling to lift the piece off the floor.

"Move." Pacifica commanded, sliding her nails under the plate, getting enough of a hold on it to twist it loose. She turned it to the left until the metal released from the ground, revealing a tunnel down below.

"By god, my girl! You're a genius!" Ford exclaimed.

"I brought her along for a reason." Dipper bragged.

"But do we think it's safe to go? Perhaps I need to send a bot down there to ensure we'll land safely..."

"Like, are you guys coming or not?" The impatient blonde asked, winking before hopping directly into the chute.

Dipper stared at his Grunkle, completely flabbergasted.

"Well, guess I'm going in after her!" The teen proclaimed, jumping down the hole.

"Wait Dipper!" Ford hunched over, looking over his shoulder and then back at the entrance, ensuring no one could see him "Alright, here goes nothing!"

He spiraled down a long chute, spinning and tossing and turning until he felt his stomach collapse to his knees. Finally, he saw light at the end of the drop and braced himself for landing.

The tunnel spit him out on a hard, white surface, knocking him right into Dipper.

"Oof, sorry Dip!" He apologized, scurrying to get off his nephew as quickly as he could.

"It's no prob...but do you have any idea where we are?" He looked around the room, realizing that they were suspended above a huge pool of water.

"Ew, it smells like chlorine down here." Pacifica gagged, plugging her nose.

"Chlorine..." Ford started, "that's it! This is what my DPD was sensing!" He leaned over the edge of the platform, watching the unforgiving waves inches below him.

"In laymen's terms?" Pacifica insisted.

"I had read about a breed of fish that gain their nutrition from chlorine. They eat up the chemical compounds of it, dismantling the element until nothing is left. That is, until..." he paused.

"Until what?" Dipper pressed.

"You're not gonna like this, kid," he glanced at Paz, "but once the fish has to dispose of the bile that compiles in its body, it converts the waste to salts and it is expelled through urination, releasing sodium chloride into the water."

"Oh. My god. Are you telling me..."

"That there's a giant fish in here peeing out salt for the salt water pool?" Dipper frantically interrupted. "That's gotta be some sort of health code violation."

Pacifica's face contorted as if she just ate something sour, "I am never swimming in this pool again. Thank god I never got my hair wet."

"So, if this fish is supposedly in here, where's it at?" Dipper spoke, suddenly feeling the platform vibrate fiercely.

Something slammed directly into the pole holding their island up, the turbulence knocking the group to their knees.

"There he is." Ford grunted, trying to steady himself.

"What do we need to do?" Dipper said, helping Pacifica to her feet.

"There's a lake directly behind this joint that is the only natural salt water lake in the state. This fish is being held captive here, forced to constantly eat and micturate in a never ending cycle until it dies from exhaustion. In the wild, they are regulated by nature and can survive for hundreds of years. But here, he probably won't live longer than one or two years," he frowned, "I guess using one of these fellas is a lot cheaper than just buying salt water."

"Disgusting." The blonde grimaced.

"Precisely. So we need to find a way to get this guy out of here. I know there's a current somewhere in here that leads back into the pool. If we could somehow get him there, I could relocate him out to the lake through the club house's plumbing system."

"So you're somehow going to flush this massive fish down the toilets? Explain the logistics of that?" Dipper asked skeptically.

"Heh, this isn't some giant fish, boy. He's only around 4 pounds, but he packs a punch when under traumatic stress."

Dipper shuddered at the thought, scanning the water for a different current pattern.

"There! Grunkle Ford," Dipper pointed toward a group of bubbles over by a part of the wall that was slightly off colored, a grate visible just under the water line, "that's gotta be where our current out is!"

"Good eye! I just need a few minutes to figure out how to unhinge that grate and we'll be golden. Do you think one of you two could distract the fish?"

"Why do you need it distracted?" Pacifica asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Because," Ford paused, "when kept in captivity, these fish can be incredibly deadly."

"And how do you suppose we distract some violent murdering fish for a few minutes?" Dipper panicked.

"That I don't know, yet."

Pacifica looked up toward her forehead as if she could see her own hair. Without a thought, she pulled her bun down, letting her locks tumble down her back.

"We can use my hair. If this is a fish, then it probably eats, like, worms and stuff, right? My hair is long enough to dangle in the water and might look like a giant worm at certain angles."

"Pacifica, you've got to be kidding. What if you get pulled in?" Dipper protested.

"It's the only way! It's either do this, or potentially die down here and I am not going down without a fight."

Dipper knew arguing with Pacifica was a lost cause. He exhaled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mr. Pines, if my hair gets wet, I swear I'll sue you." She twisted her blonde strands into a mock whip, dangling it hesitantly over the edge of the platform. She watched as a small white fish fluttered up by her hair. She swallowed hard, nervous at what could go wrong.

"I'll be as fast as I can! Dipper, make sure to keep a good grasp on your girlfriend to ensure she doesn't fall in!" Ford called as he dove head first into the water.

Dipper blushed, hooking his arms around her waist to keep her steady. She felt his bare chest on her back and it sent shivers down her spine. She cursed her skin for its goosebumps, giving away how much his touch effected her.

"Don't let me go."

"I won't."

The fish jumped out of the water as Dipper yanked Pacifica further from the edge. The fish missed her hair and smashed into the side of the island, jostling the teens nearly to the floor. Paz steadied herself on Dipper then hung her mane over the ledge again. The fish launched for her hair once again, this time almost clipping her.

"Grunkle Ford, this fish is getting aggressive...did you find the grate?" Dipper begged, not hearing a response.

"Mr. Pines?" Pacifica's voice wavered with fear.

"Ford?!"

Suddenly, the wall in front of them shifted up, Ford's face erupting from the water.

"Kids! Hurry, get in the water, the current is releasing! We gotta ride this gust up! It's now or never!"

"But...my hair..." Pacifica clenched her locks in her fist.

"Paz, you're not serious, right?" Dipper quizzed as the ground trembled beneath their feet.

Much to her dismay, Pacifica had to face the fact that not even she could protect her hair from the rush of water that would lead her to freedom.

"Let's go." She took Dipper's hand as he nodded, jumping off the ledge together as the water consumed them completely.

The current pushed them up and pulled them down, smashing them into the sides of the tunnel. Pacifica and Dipper clawed at the water for oxygen, only getting brief moments where they could take a breath. The current spiraled around them until it released them once and for all.

Up by the pool, the brick wall Ford had been inspecting earlier burst open, Ford flying out into the pool. The two teens were spit out shortly after him, landing on the hard cement, Pacifica fully on top of Dipper.

When the water stopped cascading down on them, the two stared intensely at the other, unsure if they actually survived for a second.

"Paz..." Dipper breathed out heavily.

Her blue eyes were wide, her mouth agape, her chest rising and falling with more vigor than it had earlier.

And then she laughed a loud, hearty laugh, burying her face into his chest.

"Dip-Dipper, oh my gosh, I can't breathe!" She guffawed.

Her hysterical laughter was contagious and Dipper began roaring himself, teetering on his sides as he hugged his friend.

"Well, Pacifica, isn't this quite the predicament you're in?" A shrill voice called out.

Pacifica ceased her chuckles immediately, rolling off of Dipper to see her friend, Tiffany, standing in front of her.

"Tiff, I didn't see you in here!" Pacifica stood up quickly, trying to shake off the tangled hair that was stuck to her face.

"Funny, cause _everybody_ can see you. In fact, your entire shameful affair has been snapchatted by pretty much everyone in the club," She boasted, "and I got a front and center picture of Pacifica Northwest, daughter of the famed Northwests, cuddling up with some tacky, white trash, nobody. What an embarrassment!"

Dipper felt himself shrink under the girl's stare.

"Does Blake know who you've been hanging out with? Because I can't imagine he'll want anything to do with you when he sees you on top of some loser. Say goodbye to your social life!" Tiffany asserted, Dipper coming to his feet and walking away, uninterested in hearing whatever excuse Pacifica would come up with. Mabel and her friends huddled and around him as if to protect him. But Pacifica wasn't in the mood for excuses. Not today.

"You know what, Tiffany?" Pacifica charged up to the raven haired girl, "These people are my friends. They're fun and caring and can actually hold a conversation with me without stopping to check their reflection in my sunglasses. Yeah, I see you do it!"

Tiffany started backing up slowly.

" _They are my friends_ , which up until this point, I considered you one of those, too, at least in the I-feel-sorry-for-you-because-you-smell-like-dairy-so-no-one-else-can-stand-to-be-around-you way," she poked an accusatory finger at her chest, "You think I'm scared of you? You think I'm scared of Blake? You think I'm scared of anyone in this stuffy place?! I am Pacifica Northwest, and you and the rest of your petty trolls can't hurt me!"

Tiffany backed up so far that she tripped and fell directly in the water, a dramatic splash hitting Pacifica's feet. She turned to look at Dipper, Stan, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy, who were all staring slack-jawed at the power Pacifica possessed. She flicked her hair out of her face and stomped toward the cabana. The group was quick to grab their things and hurriedly leave the premises.

When they arrived at the valet, their cars were already waiting for them, as well as a soaked Ford giving a thumbs up, completely oblivious to the drama that just occurred.

"Damn, kid, I gotta hand it to ya," Stan coughed, "I'm even terrified of you!"

In one swift motion, Pacifica pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and onto her face.

"Good," she deadpanned.

The ride back was quiet in the convertible, unlike the Buick, where the girls were the first to see just how fast social media spreads.

It was Candy who got on her phone first, gasping at the post that was being shared by all of her friends. A Facebook page by the name of "Gravity Falls' Finest" had already posted the picture Tiffany threatened of Pacifica and Dipper, foreheads pressed together, wrapped in each other's arms. The image of the two teens so intimately entangled in one another made Mabel squirm. She knew how Pacifica felt about PDA. This picture could break her.

As soon as they pulled up to the shack, Mabel sprinted from the car, eager to break the news to Pacifica before she could get blindsided.

"Guys, I don't mean to alarm you, but that Tiffany girl wasn't kidding about getting a picture." She warned, hoping they wouldn't take it too hard.

"I need to go dry off. Dipper, can you get me a towel?" Paz asked innocently, refusing to comment on Mabel's discovery.

"Ya need a towel, kid? I stole about thirty from that joint!" Stan proudly proclaimed, tossing one out of his bag.

"Thanks, Mr. Pines," she grinned as she caught it, starting to pat down her soaked clothes.

"Please, call me Stan."

"Thanks, Stan." She smiled.

"Come inside, I can find a sweatshirt or something for you to wear." Dipper offered, leading her into the Shack.

"I think Mabel has a blow dryer around here somewhere..." he mumbled, stepping into the bathroom and searching through the cabinets under the sink.

"We should just look at this article and get it over with, don't you think?" She let her hair down from the messy bun on her head, partially dry from the drive over.

Dipper gulped hard, not pausing his search, "If that's what you want to do."

Pacifica pulled out her phone and opened Facebook, holding it out so Dipper could see, as well.

There, on "Gravity Falls' Finest" was their intimate moment, titled, "The Princess and the Popper? How town royalty went from a stud to a dud". The article detailed the antics of her "buffoon friends" and her abominate behavior at the club. It claimed a statement was already released from Blake's butler, citing that he and Pacifica were "over months ago" and he had "zero attachment to the strange girl".

Dipper felt his eyes burn, anger bubbling up within him. He couldn't understand how someone could be so backstabbing on some sleazy Facebook page! But before he could explode, he heard Pacifica quietly chuckling to herself.

"Paz? Uh, what's so funny?"

"Dipper," she started between giggles, "I don't think I've ever looked that happy in a picture in my life. I mean, look at me! I'm positively tickled!"

Dipper looked at the photo again, this time noticing the wrinkle in her nose, the smile in her eyes, her perfect teeth revealed under a grin so wide that her pink cheeks dimpled. She was stunning. She was ethereal. She was _herself_.

And they both looked genuinely happy around the other.

"Guess this means they didn't break you, after all." Dipper said more as an afterthought, not meaning for the words to physically come of his mouth.

"I'm not so easily shattered."

"That's because you're a diamond, Paz, remember?" Dipper turned to her, repeating words she had once written about herself in their letters. Her letters often told stories of her parents' constant belittling of her if she did not perform to their standards. For a time, she felt awful, her self esteem destroyed. But she had to be a diamond, tough and unbreakable, to deal with the stress of her family. It had apparently translated into her social life, as well.

She stared at Dipper teary-eyed, shocked that he would remember her words. But she had no words this time— there was nothing she could say that would perfectly capture the gratitude she felt for him.

And so she didn't speak. She reached a hand behind his head, pulling his face down to hers. Instinctively, he leaned into her, holding their bodies closer and closer until their lips finally met. They melded into one another, lips parting and hands roaming. With their eyes closed, they were no longer standing in the bathroom of the Mystery Shack—they were in space, floating among the stars.

But this kiss had to end eventually, throwing Dipper from outer space back down to Earth. He opened his eyes to her blue orbs looking back at him. They held no regret, no remorse— only the same happiness that was caught on camera earlier.

"I...should go." She finally breathed out, removing her hands from around his neck.

"O-ok." Dipper sunk against the cabinet, struggling to keep himself on his feet.

"I'll write you. Or, text you, or whatever." She tucked a stray hair behind her head, turning away from him as quickly as she caved into him, running for her exit.

And then she was gone. Dipper released the tension in his jelly-filled legs and collapsed to the floor, trying to keep his head still. Once the room stopped spinning, he took out his phone and looked at the website again. No one could ever know that he saved the picture, secretly making it the background of his phone.

Pacifica barely said goodbye to the girls as she ran out of the house and into her car. She was no doubt giddy and couldn't risk them seeing her like this. She was walking on air and absolutely nothing could ruin her mood.

Until she saw she had a single text message waiting for her on her phone.

From her parents.

"You are in BIG trouble."

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had long retired by the time Mabel had realized that Dipper was locked up in the attic. She had spent the remainder of sunlight with Grenda and Candy, not questioning why her brother chose to be reclusive. But once the thought crossed her mind, she was set on finding Dipper and ensuring he was ok. Maybe the Facebook article had been too much for him?

When she entered their room, Dipper was curled on the bed, his face buried in his phone. She snuck up behind him, placing her ice-cold hands on his neck, startling the teen with a yell.

"Mabel!" He cried, "Did you really have to touch me with your clammy freaking hands? Really?!"

"Jeez, Dip, I just wanted to get your attention. You seem...focused? What are you doing all cooped up by yourself?" She questioned.

Dipper fought with the corners of his mouth as they begged to curve into a smile, his face turning a familiar shade of red. Mabel was not having it.

"Ok, you need to confess whatever it is that you're smiling at NOW, bro bro. I know you have a secret you're keeping. Why wouldn't you tell me?" She grabbed his shoulders, rocking him back and forth as she pressed for answers.

"That's kind of the point of secrets, Mabel. To not tell anyone." He huffed, pushing her off of him.

Mabel stared at her brother, her jaw open, playfully offended by his comment.

"Bro, broski, brah, Dip, Dippinsauce, my darling twin brother...Literally nobody knows you better than me. So, you might as well tell me before I figure it out for myself." She crossed her arms, unwilling to let the topic go.

He knew it was a fruitless effort to keep anything from his twin. She was persistent, but she was also perceptive. He couldn't hide. Not from her.

Dipper took in a huge gulp of air, exhaling dramatically, "Ok. But this stays between us, ok? Twins promise?"

He stuck his pinky finger out and she wrapped hers around it.

"Twins promise."

"Ok, so we were looking at that picture and—"

"Who's we?" She interrupted.

"Me and Pacifica. So anyway,"

"This is a Pacifica story?"

"Yes, and if you'd keep quiet for ten seconds I'll tell you what happened!" He sighed. Mabel covered her mouth with her hand and gave him a thumbs up to continue.

"So we were looking at the picture and then we started talking about some of our letters we had written and," he paused, his face heating up, "I, um, don't really know how to..."

Mabel's eyes lit up with excitement, her wide smile consuming her face.

"Did you make a move?! Oh my gosh, Dipper, you have to tell me you made a move!"

"...we kissed."

She released a deafening squeal, torpedoing towards her brother with a patented Mabel-hug.

"I seriously never thought this day would come!" She screamed, losing control of the volume of her voice.

"Mabel, I'm right here, you don't have to scream. Also, you're choking me." He gasped for air, clawing at his sister.

"Oops, sorry, bro bro. I am just so happy for you! Your first kiss ever! Well, besides Mermando, that is."

Dipper shuddered at the memory.

"So, when did Pacifica end things with Blake? That girl sure moves fast." She inquired, taking a normal seated position.

He sat up on the bed, suddenly realizing that he had no clue if they were really broken up. He knew the Facebook page had claimed that Blake ended things, but he had zero confirmation. He just had assumed it was over between them.

"Well," he started cautiously, "that trashy page said he dumped her."

Mabel's face fell immediately. She felt her stomach tighten as realization by her like a train.

"Dipper...you didn't make sure before you went along with this?" She asked, the concern in her voice wavering with a hint of disappointment.

"It's not like it came up! It was the heat of the moment! Besides, I'm sure they never had a real relationship like we have—"

"It doesn't matter what kind of relationship they had! What matters is that they're probably still committed to each other. And like it or not, Blake has feelings, too. Enough to date her for months and enough to probably be horrified by that picture! And now you're cheating? You know better. You're better than this."

"I'm not cheating!"

"It's literally cheating, Dipper. You're the other guy." She spoke, her tone brimming with judgment.

Dipper felt a weight of anxiety bubble up in his stomach. He had never thought of it like that and it left a terrible taste in his mouth.

"Listen, I ship you guys like, a hella lot. You're practically my real-life-OTP! But not like this. You have to do this right or it'll all come back to haunt you." She warned, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I get it," he brushed her off, still not sure if he really did get it.

"So no more kissing until they're broken up for sure, right?"

"Right." He lied, unconvinced that any of this really mattered.

"Have you talked to her since?" She changed the topic, flipping the switch back to her bubbly, energetic personality.

"I texted her but no response so far..." he trailed off.

Mabel cocked her head to the side, frowning. She understood now why he was cooped up in his room glued to his phone— he was waiting on a text message.

"I'm sure you'll hear back from her any minu—"

Her sentiment was cut off by loud rapping on the front door downstairs. It sounded urgent, as if someone was trying to break the door down. The twins froze, waiting to see if Grunkle Stan would answer. They heard the door open. Silence. Then the door slammed shut, which wasn't necessarily out of character for Stan. They jumped off the bed in perfect synchronization, wondering who could have visited on a Sunday evening.

When they ran down to the living room, Stan was sitting in his chair watching tv.

"Who was at the door, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, some ritzy guy with a mustache brought this for you, Dipper," he grunted as he pulled a letter out from behind him.

"Ewugh, tell me those boxers have pockets." Dipper gagged, reluctantly taking the envelope from him.

"Heh, these boxers have more secrets than you'll ever know." He grinned. The twins recoiled in disgust.

Dipper quickly forgot about how gross the placement of the letter was when he recognized the gorgeous handwriting on the front, spelling his name in long, curled strokes.

He immediately rushed back to his room, ignoring Mabel's plea to wait for her. He needed to read this alone. As soon as the door shut behind him, he tore the envelope open, his stomach sinking to his feet.

"Dipper,

I'm sorry if you've been trying to get a hold of me. My parents got several calls from members of the club and, needless to say, they are less than pleased. I was able to pay off my butler to bring this to you since my phone has been confiscated. I don't want to make this too long, just in case, but please come meet me tonight at the mansion. Midnight. My window is around to the left with pink curtains. Will discuss then.

See you soon,

Pacifica"

He was already face down on the bed by the time he heard Mabel enter the room. She didn't say a word, somehow knowing it was best to keep quiet. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his back. He decided in that moment not to tell her what Pacifica had asked of him— this seemed like something that needed to stay between the two of them. Instead he sat up and smiled at his sister, assuring her that everything was ok, before turning off the lights and going to bed.

For a few hours, at least.

Dipper's phone alarm vibrated under him, gently encouraging him to wake up. He slipped out of his bed, meticulously avoiding the parts of the floor that would groan under pressure. With relative ease, he successfully snuck out of his room, tossing his hat on his head as he escaped.

When he arrived at the Northwest mansion, he noticed every room inside was dark, giving him the confidence he needed to continue around the left of the building. He pulled out his flashlight to ensure he didn't miss a step and make unnecessary noise. He finally found his way to the large window with pink curtains— but now what? He had no way of getting a hold of her. He had to just trust that she would show up.

Suddenly, he heard some rustling in the tree above him. He froze, nervous there were secret agent ninjas who watched the mansion at night and were trained to kill on sight. He unwillingly pointed his flashlight up to see Pacifica swinging down from branch to branch like a chimp. She stuck a flawless landing directly in front of him and grinned, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. He couldn't help but be blown away by her impressive athleticism.

"Climb trees often?" Dipper joked, his voice cracking slightly from his dry, nervous throat.

"I think we both knew I was secretly more Tarzan than Jane, right?" She smiled from ear to ear. Dipper felt his body relax, his fears resting for a minute.

"So..." he started, wondering why there was still a dense tension between them.

"First, let's go in the garden, I really can't stand being this close to my house right now." She nabbed his hand and led him to the ostentatious nursery around back. They finally settled on one of the cement benches near a color-changing fountain, the lights setting a more calm tone for the teens.

"So, are you ok?" Dipper began, ready to get this conversation started.

"Well, my parents are furious. They took my phone, they took my credit card, they said I have to spend the rest of the summer at home, and they have banned me from ever seeing anyone in the Pines family again," she took a breath, "and if I disobey, they threatened to ship me off to an all-girls boarding school."

Dipper cringed, guilt filling his body.

"But, like _that_ would be punishment. Boarding school would only get me farther away from them, so really I can't lose." She snorted, only half joking.

He couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"Oh, come on, Pines, that was funny."

"Pacifica, I am so sorry. If I hadn't brought the Grunkles to your pool none of this would have ever happened. I was just trying to stir the pot and now you're being threatened by your parents. I'm just...so sorry." He hung his head.

"Like, whatever! That was the most fun I've had in years! Besides, this isn't the first time I've ever been put on house arrest. They pull this crap every time I 'act up'. Hence my killer tree-climbing skills. This is nothing. I can handle it." She reassured him, placing her hand on his.

"I can't help but feel like I'm the reason for all the friction in your family," he looked up at her, "maybe we should just stop being friends."

Pacifica smirked, seeing right through his adorable attempted sincerity.

"As if, nerd," she nudged his shoulder with hers, "we're basically, like, celebs in this town now. You're stuck with me."

"I was really hoping you'd say that" He laughed, returning the gentle nudge, but this time finding a certain electricity when their shoulders brushed together.

The air around them suddenly felt thick, heat rising within Dipper. He looked back at Pacifica, but her expression had changed. Her eyes were intense, almost threatening looking. His skin prickled and insides twisted, understanding the devilish look in her eyes. He felt his heart beat rapidly, unsure if he was ready for this yet. He had really never kissed a girl before earlier that day, and that was much more tame than the heavy way she stared at him now.

She was experienced, and he was an anxious mess over a kiss— there was no way this could go well in his mind.

But before he could think too much, she yanked him to her, crashing her lips onto his. The kiss was intense, stealing his breath and quickly giving it back, a rush of hot and cold running over his body. He felt his legs turn soft beneath him, grateful he wasn't standing or his body would collapse to the ground. As he felt the world around him evaporate, he closed his eyes and returned the hungry kiss. He was suddenly everywhere— up her back and over her arms and on the nape of her neck, kissing her deeper and harder than she had ever imagined he could. She leaned into him, guiding his body with hers to lay back on the bench, crawling on top of him. The surging tide of desire washed over her, leaving a tingling numbness in its wake. She gripped his hair, feeling as if she was melting into his mouth. He wasn't completely sure where his hands should go during a make out session, but he continued to paw at her back, taking a cue from her grinding further into him that this was acceptable. They stayed like that for what seemed like only seconds to the couple.

Suddenly, a loud, repetitive beeping noise interrupted their moment, Pacifica immediately pulling her mouth from his and checking her watch.

"Shoot, it's already 1 am! I gotta go, my mom gets up to work out around 4 and I can't risk smelling too much like the outdoors." She said as she peeled herself off of him.

Dipper could only stare at her breathlessly, unable to make any words or move his body.

"C'mon, nerd, you can't sleep here," she put her hand out to him and he reluctantly took it, pulling himself to his feet.

"When will I see you again?" The words tumbled out of his mouth, a tinge of desperation behind them.

She mulled it over thoughtfully for a moment before responding, "My parents have a huge party on Friday. I'm not allowed to attend, but they'll be so distracted I could probably do whatever I wanted."

"I can't see you until Friday?" He whined as she started making her way back to the house.

"Like, come on. I'll find a way to see you before then. I might just have to climb some trees, or whatever. But, for now, let's just keep this between me and you, ok?" She winked, a hand on her hip.

"Sounds like a plan," he waved as he turned to leave the premises. Suddenly, he felt a tight grip on his arm as he was pulled around into another lip lock with the blonde. She quickly released him and sprinted away before he could register what had happened.

He smiled to himself as he began his trek back to the Mystery Shack. The stars seemed to hang low in the night sky, a peculiar fog following him as he walked. Despite his feelings of utter weightlessness, a nagging thought teased the back of his mind. Mabel's voice from earlier rang clearly in his brain—

"You're the other guy."

He shook it off, telling himself that the next time they met up, he'd ask about her break up. But there was absolutely no way her and Blake were still dating after what happened tonight. Right?

Maybe it was best just not to ask.

He approached the door to the shack, turning the knob as quietly as he could. As he walked around inside, he realized someone else was awake. He froze, wondering if those possible secret agent ninjas had been following him.

"Kid, I never thought I'd find _you_ sneaking out of the house at night."

Dipper swung around to find Stan sitting at the kitchen table.

"Grunkle Stan, you gave me a heart attack!" He sighed.

"Me? How do you think I felt when I realized one of you kids had snuck out? Your folks would have me skinned alive if they knew that!" Stan had an ounce of panic in his voice.

"How did you know?"

"You left the door unlocked, genius. So, where were you? Tell me you're not into sex, drugs, and rock n roll, yet. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility." He grunted.

Dipper half smiled, unsure what to even tell him. He was still so dazed from his rendezvous with Pacifica that he was amazed he could even form sentences. Stan recognized the look in his eyes.

"It's a dame, isn't it? Come on and tell me about it."

Dipper nodded his head affirmatively as Stan sighed and raised his hand to the empty chair next to him. He plopped down next to his uncle hesitantly.

"We got Pacifica in hot water with all our shenanigans at the club today. She's in pretty big trouble and is apparently banned from seeing anyone in the Pines family again. She wants to keep hanging out in secret...it's kind of exciting if I'm being honest." He wrung his hands together nervously.

"Oh god, it _is_ sex!" Stan cried.

"Hey, whoa, that is **not** what I said!" Dipper backpeddled, flushing a dark red color, "She's just my friend...who I've written hundreds of letters to over the past three years and who I would probably do almost anything for." He spoke quickly, wanting to get the confession out in the open as painlessly as possible.

"Oh, boy. You got it bad, huh," Stan scratched his head, "I don't have much advice but to be careful, I guess. And as long as I know where you're at, it's no big deal if you go out at odd hours of the night. Just don't raise the dead or blow up the town or something. I am not cleaning up zombie parts again."

Dipper beamed, "Thanks, Grunkle Stan,"

"and wear protection!" He added.

"Ugh, can we not?" Dipper groaned as Stan laughed maniacally.

"But, what were you doing out this late?" He added as an after thought.

Stan stared at Dipper, deciding to be completely candid with his nephew, "I won't lie. I watch old telenovelas at 1 am almost every night."

Dipper let out a hearty cackle, "You mean those cheesy Spanish soap operas?! Grunkle Stan, I am shocked!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. But listen here, kid: if I keep your secret, you have to keep mine, deal?" Stan held out his hand.

Dipper grinned mischievously, taking his hand, "You've got yourself a deal!"

"Alright, so get to bed then. And remember: keep this between just me and you!" His words echoed Pacifica's eerily well.

"Between me and you."


	6. Chapter 6

Rain patterned lightly on the roof of the shack, not so heavy to warrant a flash flood warning, but enough to keep the twins cooped up inside for the day. In fact, this was the third day of nonstop bad weather— day three of no outdoor activities, day three of watching mindless tv, day three without hearing from Pacifica. Dipper was beginning to go stir crazy, his nerves balled tightly in his stomach at the lack of communication with his blonde friend. He shifted slightly in the oversized arm chair, trying to get his elbow comfortable so he could write in his manuscript, hoping that focusing on work would take his mind off of things. Mabel was on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, her eyes glued to the tv as Ghost Harassers played a marathon. She groaned, cocooning herself before promptly stretching her limbs out. The twins felt like they had been sitting like this for months.

"Diiiiiiiiipper, I am so over this weather. Can we try to do something, _I don't know_ , fun?" She begged, squirming on the floor.

Dipper peaked over his journal at his sister, "What do you mean? Season 3 is the best!"

"Come on! I know you're ready to move, too! We haven't seen our friends in days. Brainstorm with me, bro!" She groaned louder, more dramatically this time.

"For one, the forecast calls for rain until Saturday so I don't know what you'd have in mind. And two, you're the social one, so you should decide." His tone was meant to be encouraging but fell flat.

Mabel frowned for a moment before a sudden idea struck her like lightening, shooting her to her feet.

"Broski! Why don't we throw a party here at the shack? Soos is supposed to be back in town tonight so we can have him DJ! It'll be just like that one we threw all those summers ago! Only thing we'll be missing is you obsessing over Wendy." She teased through a toothy smile.

 _Wendy_. Dipper hadn't thought about Wendy in years. They were friends on social media so he knew she had gone to college in Missouri last year, but he didn't keep up with her too much. He wasn't big into social networking to begin with, so his main form of communication was the phone (or in Pacifica's case, handwritten letters). If someone didn't reach out to him, he would probably go decades before realizing they were missing from his life. It wasn't anything personal, he just was always preoccupied with other matters. But he was suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity: where was Wendy? Where was Robbie? How was Thompson? Were Robbie and Tambry still dating? Did the gang still hang out? _Where was everybody_?

He always thought colleges got out for summer break earlier than high schools, so why were none of his old friends around any more? He decided to pull his phone out and do some stalking— maybe Facebook held the answers?

At least this was keeping his mind off of Pacifica.

He found Wendy's page quickly and began scrolling. He saw she had posted pictures just yesterday of her and the old gang on some sort of float trip. There were plenty of new faces, specifically the guy who had his hands around Wendy's waist every picture while she looked uninterested in his advances. Dipper smirked, knowing exactly what that guy must be going through. He continued going through the pictures until a heavily filtered one of Robbie and Tambry came up, the two holding hands on a rock above a lake. He couldn't help but laugh out loud, considering Mabel was the one who set them up all those years ago.

"Dipper, are you even listening to me?" Mabel's voice shook him from his focus, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you... were talking about who else we could invite?" He shrugged, having not heard a word she said.

"Lucky guess," she huffed, "so any ideas?"

"I wonder if Wendy and her gang are back in town, yet." He said as almost an afterthought.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you see they checked into Lazy Susan's diner an hour ago? Don't you ever keep up with Facebook?" She stated condescendingly.

"There you go! We haven't seen them in ages. Do you still have Wendy's number?"

"Of course," Mabel clicked her tongue, "they were already on my invite-list. Have you talked to Paz lately? I've been texting her and have heard nothing but crickets. I hope she's ok."

Dipper's face fell, "No, I haven't talked to her."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what her letter said?" His sister pressed.

"That she's fine and she'll contact us when she can. Stop worrying." Dipper blushed, his lips tingling with memories of their evening a few days ago.

He had decided against giving Mable any details about their night, acting ignorant to why Pacifica wasn't around this week. He didn't need his twin jumping down his throat over Blake Green, so he kept his first secret _ever_ from her. It was for the best, he told himself.

"Okayyyyy...well I'm gonna start sending out texts and Facebook invites," Mabel launched back into her planning, "we should hold it Friday and the theme will be tropical! Get it? Since it'll be raining?"

Dipper half listened to his sister, more concerned with how he'd get Pacifica to the party. He vigorously thumbed the top of his pen, clicking it rapidly as he often did when he got nervous.

And as if by perfect chance, the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the shack.

"I'll get it!" Dipper yelled, knocking his sister down to the floor as he sprinted out of his seat. He heard her curse a few obscenities, but it didn't stop him from his mission to answer the door.

When he opened it, he was greeted by a mass of black curly hair. The girl looked about his age— her large green eyes glowed brightly in contrast to her dark brown skin, her petit frame shivering slightly from the cold rain. She was an absolutely beautiful young lady despite her face twisting into some sort of scowl, clutching her umbrella tightly.

"Are you Dipper Pine?" She asked hesitantly.

" _Pines_ , yes that's me," he responded, closing the door behind him for privacy as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Really," she scoffed, "I definitely didn't expect you to be...like this," She gestured to his outfit, complete with navy cargo shorts and a red flannel shirt.

"Ok, are you here to insult me, or do you have some other purpose?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"You don't have to be rude! Especially since I'm doing you a favor," she sighed, "I'm Melissa. I'll be your official delivery girl for all things Pacifica related."

"Melissa? Wait, you're the JV golf captain, right? The one Pacifica helps coach? I've heard about you!" Dipper sounded more excited than he would have liked. He had read about "Missy" in Paz's letters— the two had basically grown up together and she was one of the few people Pacifica actually trusted.

"Yeah, charmed," her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Listen, I will basically do anything for Pacifica which is why I'm out here in this rain storm. But I don't know you, and frankly I'm concerned she's had some sort of brain aneurism."

Dipper frowned, about to walk inside and forget about the whole thing. He got enough crap from people at his own school, let alone some chick he had just met.

"But," she continued, pulling a letter from her rain jacket, "you must really be something special for her to go to these lengths. I've never seen her light up like she does when she talks about you. I may not understand it, but I'm here to support it. So...here. Take this. I'm giving you five minutes to write a response and then I'm out of here, got it?"

Dipper excitedly took the envelope, pausing to stare back at its deliverer. He would just have to prove to her that he was worth all of this!

"Are you gonna read it, or...?"

"Oh! Yeah!" He hurriedly opened the letter, fumbling to tear it open.

 _Dipper,_

 _Let's meet this Friday. My parents' party starts at 6 so I can sneak out then. They won't even know I'm gone! You pick the meeting spot._

 _Talk soon,_

 _Pacifica_

 _Ps. Be patient with Melissa. She's a good one._

Dipper smiled to himself, pulling his pen from behind his ear to scribble a quick note back.

 _Paz,_

 _6:00 at the Shack. Mabel is throwing a tropical themed party. Can't wait to see you._

 _Dip_

Short, sweet and to the point. He handed the letter back to Melissa who snatched it quickly and turned to walk back towards her car, not saying another word.

"Thanks again, Missy!" He called after her, his face beaming.

She turned around, a slight smirk on the corners of her lips, "You're welcome, _Dip_."

And with a toss of her hair, she disappeared into the rain. Dipper took a minute to compose himself before walking back inside the shack. He couldn't believe it, but maybe he and Pacifica could maintain some sort of normalcy this summer after all— at least with help from their friends.

*—*

Pacifica stared at her reflection in the mirror, dissatisfied with the dark circles that suddenly appeared under her eyes. She knew she wasn't sleeping well, especially since her parents were ensuring that almost every waking moment of her life was miserable. Her mother refused to talk to her, and her father would only patronize her and tell her all the things she had to accomplish for the day. She wasn't allowed to speak during dinner, feeling like a ghost at the table, only able to listen to her parents discuss "what they were going to do with her". Any time she attempted to interject, her voice was met with aggressive ringing of a hand bell and she would sink back into her seat, defeated. Luckily, she was used to no one asking her how her day was, or what she learned with her summer tutor. No one asked about her bloodshot eyes, or her forced smile, or her slouched demeanor, exhausted from over-stimulation. No one was brave enough to. Any time her mother began to show a hint of compassion, her father would assure her that the best way to force her to obey was to throw her into her activities. It wasn't punishment, it was just studying for class, right? It couldn't be abusive, because school and extracurricular activities were good for her, right? Sleep-deprived students make excellent doctors someday, _right_? It couldn't possibly be excessive.

She survived on Diet Pit Cola, using caffeine to keep her mind racing so she wouldn't focus on her exhaustion. Her family dog, Auggie, was a great source of companionship for her during these times, as well. And if it wasn't for assistant-coaching JV golf, she'd have gone completely insane sans her friendship with Melissa.

But Pacifica was a strong girl. She knew how to shut off certain parts of her brain, aware that although her situation sucked, there were others out there who had it much worse than her. Besides, it wasn't her first time being under lockdown, and it certainly wasn't her last. But to have this happen right at the beginning of the _one summer_ the twins decide to come visit...it was unbearable.

"You're never going to finish getting ready at this rate," Missy's voice broke Pacifica's thoughts.

"I'm just at a loss. How does Pacifica Northwest, supposedly the most beautiful and popular girl in school, look like she has some sort of debilitating disease? I look, like, sick!" Paz groaned, turning away from her mirror to rub under her eyes.

"You are the QUEEN of make up. Just stop getting caught up in how you, like, think you look? Nobody else notices those details like you do." Missy assured, painting one last nail a vibrant pink color.

"He'll notice," the blonde sighed, "it hasn't even been a week and I feel like I don't look like myself. What if he doesn't think I'm beautiful?"

Missy rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "No offense, but I don't think your newest boy toy would have any room to talk."

Pacifica shot her friend a dark glare, unsure if she was more angry over the connotation of the comment or by the use of the words "boy toy". Dipper was not some fresh meat for her friends to pick apart. He was deep and complex. He was kind and clever. He was everything Pacifica felt like she wasn't, and everything she felt like she needed.

"...I'm sorry," Missy stated genuinely, as if reading Paz's mind, "I'm still getting used to the idea of you with a dweeb."

Pacifica laughed out loud, familiar with her friend's particular brand of humor, "Just try not to judge him until you get to know him. He's really pretty cool, if you ask me."

Melissa smirked, knowing fully well that this night was not about _her_ meeting Dipper. This would be much more intimate for the blonde.

Pacifica was lucky to even have Missy coming along with her to the Shack. The Isringvilles were close with the Northwests so they would be attending her parent's soirée that evening. Melissa had an extremely loving mother who would text her an hour before they left any party they were at, just so she wouldn't worry about them. This came in handy when Pacifica was without any other way of knowing what time she should be home. It was a perfect set up, one that the girls had used for years.

"So, have you told Blake about Dopper, yet?" Melissa intentionally flubbed his name, hoping to get a point across.

Pacifica froze mid make-up application.

"I don't exactly have a phone, do I?" She hissed, unhappy with having to confront this issue now.

"That isn't stopping you from communicating with your new flame. Seems to me you're just avoiding him."

Paz frowned, "I'm not avoiding anything. If he wanted to get a hold of me, he could just come over like he did all those other times I've been grounded. My parents basically want me to marry him, like, _yesterday_. They always let me see him. So, if he hasn't shown up, I'm assuming he knows it's over."

"That's a big assumption to make—"

"Can we talk about this later?" The blonde interrupted.

"Pacifica," Missy spoke softly, "I'm only trying to help you. You really seem to be into this California guy. You've been talking about him nonstop for years and now all of the sudden he's here and you're putty in his palms. No matter how much of a butthead Blake is, he doesn't deserve to find out this way. He really likes you. Well, like, as much as a narcissistic jerk can like another human. This is bound to blow up in your face if you don't address it soon."

She knew she was right. The truth was she was nervous. It wasn't the idea of being dumped that taunted her... it was the uncertainty surrounding Dipper. He wasn't from here, he probably would never move here, and her parents would 100% never approve of him. Their future together didn't look bright. But the connection they had was unlike anything she had ever had before and she was unwilling to give it up so easily. But she was also selfish, and yearned for a romantic safety net. It was unfair of her, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting a summer fling while maintaining her relationship with Blake. She cursed herself for the thought, angry that she was so easily manipulated by her own emotions.

She remained silent as she finished covering the bags under her eyes, finally approving of her appearance. She really was a wizard with make up, her reflection looking flawless— a stark contrast to what lie beneath the surface. Finally, she felt ready to head over to the Shack.

She was raised her whole life to hide. Now was not an exception.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter _does_ get a little more heated between our fav couple, and even though I know the kinds of inappropriate things _I_ was doing at 15/16, I will still be keeping this story rated T. Doesn't mean it's not gonna get good though ;) thanks for all of the feedback and follows, it really does help keep me inspired. Enjoy!

* * *

A thunderous bass bounced throughout the halls of the Mystery Shack— the wild, upbeat array of pop music played loudly enough that the storm outside was muted temporarily, its only respite being the few seconds of silence between the change of songs. Soos, clad in his reclaimed maroon fez and a floral t-shirt, was captain of the keyboard, ensuring each song he played would keep the throng of teenagers dancing energetically. Melody sat near his side, changing out the colors in one of the light fixtures for maximum disco quality. It was nearing a quarter before seven, yet the party was already raging, a full crowd gathered inside. Mabel clung to Grenda and Candy's sides, feeling completely surrounded by several of her ex-suitors— Gabe, Gideon Gleeful...was that Jeff the gnome hiding by the punch bowl? Although she chose to keep her distance from her old summer acquaintances, she was still intrigued by the changes some of the guys had gone through. Gorney, once the pudgy kid who was swallowed by the Summerween Trickster, was now a 6 foot drip of water. Gabe, who Mabel dodged a bullet not dating thanks to Bill, was suddenly a greasy-faced teen, still lugging his puppets with him everywhere he went. Gideon looked the same, though if anyone asked, he would proudly state that he was "several inches taller".

Almost the entire old "teen gang" had showed up, as well, huddled in a small circle near the stage. Robbie had since outgrown his emo phase in favor of a more hipster look, complete with man-bun and thick rimmed glasses. Tambry had picked up an affinity for fitness, her once purple streaked hair now a vibrant bleach blonde, pulled into a tight pony tail at the crown of her head. Nate was nearly covered in ink, both of his thick arms tattooed with a unique story. The bigger shock was Lee, who had adopted a stereotypical frat-boy persona in his "Reagan-Bush '84" t-shirt and backwards hat. Thompson was apparently in Europe for the summer after being accepted into a prestigious study abroad program, although rumor has it that he was almost unrecognizable. Wendy had also made a remarkable change, although still donning a casual flannel look, her once long ginger locks were chopped into an edgy pixie cut, showing off the tattoo behind her ear of the ICE bag from the Weirdmageddon zodiac. She decided to linger around Soos and Melody, hoping to help guide them into playing only the _best_ dance songs.

Stan sat near the entrance to gain the best vantage point, tapping his feet rhythmically to the beat. He had agreed to play chaperone for the evening while Ford stowed away in his old lab. For the first time since Stanley had moved to Gravity Falls, he actually wasn't charging money to enter the Shack. Today was a special occasion and _this one_ was on the house!

Using the toilets would cost extra, though.

Dipper was busy adjusting his collar in the bathroom mirror, ensuring he looked as elegantly disheveled as possible. He attempted to roll up the sleeves of his Hawaiian-inspired shirt, but he was never great with styling himself. He released a huff of air before settling on unbuttoning the tropical top altogether to reveal his vintage Saturn t-shirt. He felt more comfortable like this anyway. His attention was then drawn to his hair; sans hat, he struggled to keep his mop controlled. Most boys his age seemed to have this effortless swoop grazing their forehead, but his just matted and curled. He tried to comb his fingers through the mess and found he was only get caught. How did Mabel, who had the same texture of hair, resist shaving her head completely?

"You really should just leave your hair alone. You're only gonna make it bigger and you'll look ridiculous. _Trust me_." His sister appeared behind him in the mirror.

Dipper chided, "Trust _you_? The girl wearing a mermaid tail?"

Mabel took her tropical theme very seriously, opting for a purple crop top and a makeshift "tail" sewn from a maxi skirt. She always managed to make her outfits weird but adorable.

"The mermaid tail should give you even more reason to trust me," she insisted.

Dipper chuckled, finally admitting defeat against his locks and turning to leave with his twin.

"So...it's a big crowd out there?"

"Pacifica hasn't arrived, yet, no." Mabel assured, unnerving Dipper at just how well she could read him. Maybe they did have that twin ESP junk people claim exists.

"That isn't what I sa—"

"Ok, Dip Dop. I think I know what you meant, though." Mabel smiled victoriously, "C'mon! Let's go dance! I'm sure she'll be around soon."

She took her brother's arm and forced him out to the packed dance floor. Mabel suddenly froze in her tracks, falling back into Dipper.

"Oh my gosh." She gasped.

He followed her line of vision to see Candy grinding on Gideon, of all people. Dipper was disgusted, still not being a huge Gideon fan despite his redemption after Weirdmageddon. He searched Mabel's face, waiting for her to respond to the scene in front of her. Would she be repulsed or thrilled?

"I **LOVE** IT!" She yelled, frantically shaking her brother's shoulders, obviously choosing the latter reaction.

"Shh, don't call attention to them! You might ruin it!" Dipper cackled, steadying her slightly. Before he knew it, Mabel sprinted off to find Grenda, leaving him alone.

He wasn't particularly interested in partaking in the party, really only attending to have time with Pacifica. Instead of joining his old friends on the dance floor or gossiping with Grenda and Mabel, he made a beeline toward Wendy and Melody who seemed a bit disinterested as well.

"Dipper! How's my fav guy?!" Wendy exclaimed, tossing an arm around his neck and ruffling his hair. How did he not pick up on these obvious platonic vibes when he was younger?

"It's good to see you, Wendy! I'm totally digging the hair cut, by the way. It suits you." He spoke earnestly, finding it so much easier to talk with her now that his childhood crush was over. He almost wasn't used to feeling so calm around her, but he welcomed the settling of his nerves gladly.

"Not into dancing, Dipper?" Melody asked sweetly.

"Oh, well, you know, ha ha...not... _now_?" He stumbled over his words, wringing his hands together as his anxiety bubbled back to the surface. So much for being calm.

"Does that mean you're just waiting for someone special? Who is it? Give me the details!" Wendy nearly shrieked, her eyes shifting around the room as she dug an elbow into his side.

"Ha, no, I mean, yes? I mean, she's not here yet." He could feel himself start to sweat under her scrutiny.

Wendy and Melody exchanged glances.

"I see. Well, you don't have to tell me, but I'm sure I'll figure it out when she gets here." She cooed, unaware that at that very moment, the front door was swinging open. The moonlight from the outside brought with it the silhouette of Pacifica and Melissa.

Dipper felt his stomach somersault.

Wendy noticed his face twist and turned her head toward the door. A smirk spread along her lips as realization hit her, however, she remained silent, not wanting to unnerve Dipper any further.

Pacifica caught Dipper's eye almost immediately, tossing a nod toward Missy before skipping excitedly toward him. He panicked for a moment, watching her bounce in his direction, her long blonde locks trailing behind her. Was she going in for a hug right away? With everyone watching?! Why was this making him so nervous?

Instead, Pacifica brushed right past him and into the arms of Melody.

"I didn't know you'd be back in town!" Pacifica squealed, hugging her tightly. Dipper was dumbfounded, amazed that Pacifica was actually willingly hugging someone! In public! Not to mention that someone being Soos's girlfriend.

"Yes, Soos and I got in last night. I texted you! Is something wrong with your phone?" Melody securely held Pacifica's forearms, a knowing tone in her question.

She frowned, "It's out of commission, if you know what I mean. I've, like, basically been communicating through carrier pigeon." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Girl, I have an old go-phone with minutes still on it! You know I'll always hook you up!" Wendy interrupted, scooping Pacifica into a bear hug.

"Wendy, I missed you and all, but if you break me in half I'll sue you." She huffed as the red head chuckled and placed her back on her feet.

Dipper cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowing as he failed to comprehend the scene in front of him.

"Are you two... _friends_?" He finally coughed out.

The two girls looked him over, Pacifica trying to stifle a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," Melody jumped in, "Wendy still works part time at the Shack during the summer. Soos and I tried to tell her she'd make more money elsewhere, but the girl is dedicated to mystery, apparently."

"I do love me some fake hybrid animals!" She added.

"But _you_...and _you_...you're, like, **friends**?!" He repeated, still not sure if this was all a big joke.

"What did you expect? They were technically coworkers after all."

Dipper's jaw all but unhooked from his face.

Pacifica felt her mouth tug downwards as she shrugged. She knew she had some explaining to do and fast.

"Hey, you wanna go take a seat somewhere?" The blonde offered, stopping Dipper before he could question her further. He struggled to speak, feeling like he just had the wind knocked out of him, but he followed obediently as she laced her fingers in his and guided him toward the couch in the corner. He took one last look at Wendy who was sharing a laugh with Melody, tossing him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

The two walked hand in hand to the other side of the room, the thumping of the music the only sound between them. She flopped herself on the couch promptly, yanking him down nearly on top of her. Dipper felt a familiar heat rise up in his body.

"Alright. Time to do some talking." He finally prodded, gaining a bit of his confidence back now that they were more isolated. He even mustered up the courage to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer so he could hear.

She exhaled dramatically.

"Ok, so the summer of my freshman year I took an intro business course and part of the class was to ask a parent or friend what it's like to work in business. Obviously, I had, like, zero interest in asking my dad, so I went to Soos and Melody. I mean, they've dedicated their entire lives to the shack ever since your Uncles started traveling," she inched her face near his, her breath warm on his cheek, "and that summer was, like, ultra boring anyway. So when Soos and I got to talking, it turned out he needed some help sewing a few of the attractions together, and I'm basically a goddess with a needle so he sort of...employed me for a summer?"

Dipper pulled away from her in shock, "So you became friends with Wendy? _You_! Of all people! And never told me!"

She sheepishly turned, mimicking his body language, "It wasn't exactly glamorous, and I was a little embarrassed. Plus, at first I never brought her up because I wasn't sure how you felt about her. I didn't want to make things weird since you were, like, in love with her for so long. Then the subject just never came up again and I kind of forgot."

Dipper quickly leaned back into her, his arm acting as a shield for their private conversation, "I guess it's just kind of crazy. You used to hate everyone in this town, and now you've adopted all of my friends! I mean, who would have ever guessed? You're actually the most popular girl in town now. How do you except _me_ to be equip to handle that?"

She blushed a dark red, only barely visible under the party lights, looking up at him through her long lashes, "I guess you'll just have to wing it, nerd."

As those last words escaped her lips, she adjusted herself so she was almost completely on his lap, sliding her legs across his and bringing her upper body close. The space around them dissolved as their foreheads touched, eyes locking. They felt the air crackle and thicken, forgetting momentarily that they were surrounded by friends and family. In that instant, there was no Mystery Shack, there was no party, there was _no one_ —just Dipper and Pacifica.

Stan, who had been watching the scene from a safe distance, made his way through the gyrating teenagers, waving like a lunatic in Soos's direction. He finally caught his eye, motioning for him to come over. Soos nodded affirmatively before pointing at Melody, who excitedly jumped to the keyboard in his absence.

"What's up, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked once in earshot.

"Hey, so uh, should I be chaperoning _that_?" He pointed a finger toward the quiet, dark corner where Dipper and Pacifica were intimately intertwined on the couch.

Soos did a double take, blinking hard to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Huh. Did not see that coming dude."

"I was prepared to physically toss some looney, hormonal boy out of here if he tried anything funny with Mabel, but I feel a little wrong throwing a lady out on Dipper's behalf." He chuckled, and added, "Should I go break them up? Is that what a responsible adult would do?"

Soos smiled, placing a hand on Stan's shoulder, "Nah, there's no trouble there. Pacifica is a good dude. She's like a little sister to me, or some sort of distant cousin or an estranged daughter or something."

"That sounds pretty weird, Soos."

"Heh, maybe," he paused, "So, are you telling me you aren't a tiny bit proud of the little dude?" Soos teased, nudging Stan with his knuckles.

"Are ya kiddin' me?! Usually he can barely talk to a girl without sweating through his shirt! I feel like he's really growing up. And ya know, it's not like they're doing anything crazy! A little cuddling ain't a big deal."

The two looked as if they were having a very quiet conversation, whispering back and forth, their mouths a breath away from the other. As if magnetized, their intimate chat quickly turned into lips on lips, Dipper snaking his arm around her back. Pacifica tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling on his messy locks as she guided the motion of his head. He couldn't help but worry she would get her fingers stuck like his did earlier, but his thoughts were dismissed when she easily removed one hand to place on his chest, trailing down to his stomach. His body tensed up at the light touch of her fingers, heat boiling to the surface with every playful graze. He was still unsure if he was kissing correctly, but he followed her lead as her tongue swirled around his mouth. A few times, Dipper could swear he heard her moan under her breath, making his insides twist.

Stan stared slack-jawed at the sudden escalation of intensity, muttering, "That's...a little more than cuddling."

"Yikes." Soos breathed out.

"I can't break _that_ up, I don't want to embarrass them! I don't think the kids realize they aren't alone. I feel like I just need a way to distract them from their teenage hormones..." Stan added as an afterthought.

"Mr. Pines, that's it!" Soos snapped his fingers, "I think it's time for the karaoke contest! Pacifica slayed it last time, and she would never give up an opportunity to be competitive. I'll go grab the mic, you wait here."

"Wait, Soos!" Stan followed after him, taking one last look at the teens and grunting, turning away in disgust.

Soos took to the mini stage in the center of the room before Stan could catch up, microphone in hand.

"Who's ready for karaoke?!" He bellowed, drawing the attention of all the teens. They circled around him excitedly, several members of the crowd volunteering to sing first. Mabel was up on stage before Soos could finish spouting off the rules.

Soos' booming voice shook Pacifica and Dipper violently from their kiss, snapping away from one another instantly. Pacifica hopped to her feet in a panic before realizing that no one had noticed their absence. She breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to Dipper to find the same reprieve on his face.

"It's a little crowded in here," she mentioned, her heart galloping in her head, "should we, like...go somewhere else?"

Dipper's breath hitched in this throat, opening his mouth to speak but releasing a gasp for air instead. He managed to cough a bit, clearing his airways to make room for some sort of diction.

"Where do you, uh, have in thought?" He stammered, cursing himself for butchering the phrase.

Pacifica rolled her eyes over to the hallway leading upstairs, a twitch of a smile playing at her lips.

He gulped, biting his lip anxiously. He had no idea what her intentions were, but he was well aware she was far more confident than him, far more experienced than him, far more beautiful, far more social, far more intelligent. Suddenly, he felt like he was in over his head.

When he took too long to respond, she took his hand in hers and heaved him off the couch, pressing herself close to him.

"We can join the party or we can go upstairs," her voice was soft yet commanding, "I'll do whatever you want."

Her words were meant to be comforting, but the subtle innuendo did not go unnoticed. Dipper vacillated between his options for a moment, wanting to have alone time with her, but worrying more and more about his insecurities. He glanced back at the commotion by the stage and then back to Paz's eyes. He felt lightheaded, the room spinning slightly.

But he surprised even himself when he grabbed her hand, smirking as he nodded his head toward the staircase. Pacifica's lips curled mischievously as she followed him into the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter doesn't have too much of Dipper and Pacifica in it, but it's incredibly important to set up the next chapter and overall next phase of this story. Thank you again for reviewing and following! I love all of your comments and ideas, so please keep them coming! Enjoy

* * *

Mabel Pines clutched the microphone close to her heart, raising a dramatic fist into the air as her chin tucked into her chest. A few stray musical notes drifted into oblivion. _Silence_. Then a roar of applause avalanched unto her. She smiled to herself victoriously. She had won.

There was really no contest going on since nobody else took karaoke quite as seriously as Mabel, but her dedication made for one heck of a performance. She had joined the choir as soon as she entered high school, and her interest in singing led her to take private voice lessons. Although still overly-energetic and enthusiastic, her vocal ability had increased greatly since she started training. Now, her singing was not only entertaining, but also technically good. It was a skill she had become proud of and wanted to show off as often as possible.

She bowed at her audience, trying to slow her pounding heart. After a few seconds of basking in the glory of a song well-done, she hopped off the stage and passed the microphone to Tambry, who excitedly took her place. Mabel made her way toward the punch, needing a moment to catch her breath before getting back on the dance floor. She lifted the cup to her lips, taking a small sip as her eyes wandered around the room. She didn't see Dipper anywhere but had figured the little nerd had retreated to his room since Pacifica hadn't shown up yet. Typical Dipper to avoid any normal teenage interaction. As she continued scanning the room, her eyes suddenly settled on a head of black curls leaning against the wall alone. She cocked her head, immediately recognizing the girl, but unable to place exactly who she was. _Well_ , she couldn't just allow a stranger at her party— she would need to make friends with the beautiful mystery girl immediately! She poured a second cup of punch and sashayed over to the wall flower.

"Hi! I don't believe we've met before," she started, holding the punch out, "I'm Mabel Pines!"

The girl politely took the cup of punch before skeptically looking Mabel up and down.

"You're Mabel? Dipper's twin, Mabel?" She let out a laugh, her perfectly white teeth nearly glowing in the disco lights, "Honestly, I never would have guessed."

Mabel frowned, unsure if she was being made fun of or complimented. Either way, the mention of her brother in conjunction to her always made her a bit defensive.

"You know Dipper?" She huffed, waiting for the inevitable.

"I don't exactly know him, per say. I've only met him through Pacifica," she paused, "I'm Melissa Isringville."

A sudden wave of realization hit Mabel, "Oh my gosh! You're Pacifica's bestie! I follow you on Instagram and stuff. I swear, you could be playing parcheesi in pajamas and still look like a goddess!"

"And you could rock any Manic22 song better than the lead herself! You definitely put on quite a show. Although, I'd like to hear you put your pipes to 'Earthly Girl'. That's a pretty rad song." Missy gushed, referencing Mabel's karaoke performance.

"You know that song?! That was like one of their first hits ever!" Mabel marveled.

"I actually used to know the original drummer before he entered the monastery. So, I've kind of been a fan of theirs since the beginning." She bragged.

Mabel stared slack jawed before jokingly asking, "Can we date already?!"

 _Well, half joking._

Missy chuckled lightly, "You should see the old videos I have of the group. You would just die when you hear some of their unreleased songs. I-uh, could show you sometime if you're interested."

The twin felt her face flush, ready to accept the offer. But suddenly, her train of thought was disrupted when another topic burst into her mind.

"Wait. If you're here, does that mean Pacifica is, too?"

Missy shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, she's here. We got to the party about an hour ago, though I honestly couldn't tell you where she is now..."

She watched as Mabel's face grew dark, an unmistakable anger rising beneath the surface.

" _Really_." She said flatly, more like a statement rather than a question.

Missy shrugged, wanting to try to diffuse the situation before Mabel could overreact, but she genuinely had zero interest in finding out where Paz and Dipper had snuck off to. They could be anywhere at this point. Plus, she wasn't sure why exactly Mabel was pissed that they were together, but she could only assume it was the same reason she had been unhappy with her friend lately— Blake.

"Listen, there's no point in being angry now. They're already gone, so why not just, like, enjoy the party or whatever," Missy offered, "Wanna go dance instead? Don't want to let a good song go to waste, right?"

Mabel sighed and agreed, following her new friend to the dance floor. Maybe a good solid dance session would help alleviate some of her frustration. She just hoped they weren't getting in too deep, wherever they were.

For the majority of the night thus far, people had been swarming into the party, the once open area of the Mystery Shack now packed almost to its limit. It was getting increasingly more difficult to move through the throng of people. When a new attendee arrived, it wasn't something anyone noticed, the newcomers simply blending right in with the crowd.

Mabel and Missy were off dancing, laughing together like giddy little girls. Mabel had almost forgotten her anger at her brother, having too much fun to be worried about him. That is, until Grenda and Candy sprinted urgently to Mabel's side, both of their faces flushed.

"Candy? Grenda? What's up? You look like you've been running a 5k!" Mabel stopped, checking out her friends.

"We have a code orange, Mabel! A CODE ORANGE, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Grenda bellowed, shaking her friend aggressively.

"Orange...oh!" Mabel turned to Missy, "that means a hot guy has entered the building."

"Wait, but Mabel, it's not a _good_ code orange!" Candy insisted.

"What code orange isn't good?" She questioned curiously.

Missy smirked as the friends chatted, rising to her tip toes to see if she could find the "hot guy" in question. Suddenly, her face went pale, her stomach sinking like an anchor, physically pulling her body to the ground. Mabel, reacting quickly, caught Melissa before she could hit the hard floor beneath her.

"Whoa, you ok?" Mabel stabilized her, staring toward the front door where a tall, gorgeous guy was attempting to swim through the crowd. He seemed to have made eye contact with Melissa, making a beeline to where they were standing.

"Mabel, this _is_ not good, this is NOT GOOD at all!" She panicked, trying to see if there was a place for her to hide but knowing fully well she had already been caught.

"Don't you know who that grade A hottie is?" Candy reiterated.

Missy stared at Mabel, her eyes pleading for Mabel to be prepared for what was about to occur.

Before she could guess who he was, the young man was suddenly right in front of them, nabbing Missy's wrist so she couldn't run.

"Melissa, glad I caught you! Where's Pacifica?"

The boy was probably 6 foot with an incredibly athletic build. His hair was blonde from root to tip, his eyebrows matching in color making it clear that this pigment was natural— one most women would kill to replicate. His eyes, a vibrant shade of blue, were bright and cheery but filled with determination, veiled by his light but long lashes. Mabel moved slightly closer to get a better look at his face, noting his clear skin and distinct jaw line framed by deeply cut dimples in his cheeks. He had to have had braces for years to get teeth as straight as his.

He noticed Mabel's stare and grinned, letting go of Missy in favor of snatching Mabel's hand, shaking it roughly.

"You don't have to stare, I swear I won't bite," his toothy smile began to make her squirm with discomfort, "Yes, _the_ Blake Green. Always a pleasure to meet new ladies."

Mabel felt her upper lip curl in disgust.

He thankfully let her go, oblivious to her distaste for him, and turned back to Melissa, "So, where is she? I heard from Sonya that she was coming here tonight. I didn't even know this tacky little shack existed. Definitely not _your_ scene."

"You don't know what _my_ scene is, Blake," she crossed her arms, "besides, Pacifica isn't here. She stayed at home. She  is grounded, after all."

His face hardened, "Yeah, I'm sure she is grounded after her little stunt last week. Luckily for her, I've completely gotten over it. Time for me to show her just how much I have forgiven her." His filthy grin boiled Mabel's blood, using every inch of her self control to not sock him right in the face.

"You're gonna have to go be gross somewhere else, Blake. I told you, she's not here." Missy stood her ground, relaxing Mabel a bit.

"Fine. Guess I'll just go visit her at home—"

"NO," Melissa interrupted, her cool facade slipping momentarily, "Why...don't you stay here for a little? I, uh, hear there are some girls here who have been dying to meet you."

Candy sacrificed herself for the cause, walking up to Blake and acting star struck.

His interest was piqued, temporarily distracted while Missy mouthed 'GO' to Mabel and Grenda. They didn't hesitate, knowing there was a time limit. They had to deliver Paz back home as soon as possible. Grenda headed outside to start the car while Mabel went to hunt the two down. She panicked slightly, feeling almost claustrophobic as she pushed herself through the party until she could get to Wendy. The red head stared at the exasperated twin, unnerved by how anxious she looked.

"Wendy! We have to find Pacifica and Dipper, her life depends on it! Tellllll meee where they went!" She frantically spoke, her mouth moving so quickly that Wendy could barely comprehend what she was saying.

"Whoa, what? Her _life_? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain! We have to get her out of this party and back home immediately or she could be in serious trouble!" She insisted.

"Uhoh. Ok, I think I saw them sneak away upstairs. Your room would be your best bet." Wendy offered as Mabel grimaced at the thought of what she might walk into.

She exhaled deeply, "I'm going in. Wish me luck."

"Wait!" Wendy stopped her, "take this with you. It's a go-phone. We gotta make Pacifica mobile again, right?"

Mabel nodded before sprinting toward the stairs, stealing one last glance behind her to see Grunkle Stan talking to Blake. _Thank god_ , she thought. Stan could distract a person for hours with his stories— they had a little more time.

She braved the staircase two steps at a time, launching herself onto the landing and stopping right in front of their shared door. Her stomach was in tight knots, part of her furious at Dipper for getting himself into this mess. That small part of her almost wanted them to get caught, but she would never wish that on anyone. She didn't want to hurt them, just to teach them a lesson about commitment and communication and _taking your goddamn sister's advice_!

She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but I'm coming inside in ten seconds, it's an emergency so **please** be clothed." She yelled, pounding on the bedroom door for a few seconds before barging in, praying she wouldn't see anything that could scar her for life.

She all but flung the door off it's hinges, shielding her eyes as she stepped into the room. She heard Pacifica squeal followed by the squeaking of the rusty bed.

"Mabel, what on earth are you doin—"

"It's not what you think!" Pacifica blurted. Mabel finally got up the courage to look at the scene before her.

Pacifica was cowering on the corner of the bed, hiding her upper body behind a pillow. She was mostly clothed, her top being the only piece on the floor. Dipper was missing his tropical button-up but otherwise looked fairly put together minus his hair being a sloppy mess. They were decent enough, she supposed.

"Pacifica, Blake is here and is getting ready to leave to go visit you at your house! Missy and I are doing all we can to keep him distracted but you need to get home now!" Mabel reached for her shirt and tossed it to her.

"Blake?! _Shit_!" Paz cried between gulps of air, her breath uneven. She jolted from her spot on the bed, catching her shirt in her hand and tossing it over her head. She began frantically looking around the room, ensuring no evidence was left behind. The pressure in the room rose higher and higher as the panic set in.

Dipper stayed seated, watching as Pacifica feebly attempted to put herself together. His brow was furrowed, reality settling in his gut.

"Take this with you, too. It's from Wendy. Grenda is waiting for you outside but you gotta go now! Grunkle Stan can't keep him distracted forever!" Mabel handed her the phone.

"How am I supposed to get out of here if he's downstairs?" Paz felt her heart accelerate, her head dizzy from the adrenaline.

Mabel looked around the room until her eyes spotted something under her bed. She spun around, a grin on her face, "Grappling hook, girlfriend."

Pacifica snatched it from her hand without hesitation, shooting it to the bottom of the totem pole in the front yard. She handed the base of the weapon back to Mabel for security, nabbing a pillow case from off the floor and preparing to glide down the hook. She put a foot out the window, but before she jumped, she turned back to Dipper and mouthed the words "I'm sorry". And with that, she was out of the building. Mabel watched her land safely, retracting the grappling hook once Paz had jumped into Grenda's car. The old Honda sped off into the night, only the dust from the road left behind.

"That was a close one," Mabel breathed a sigh of relief, taking a seat on her bed. She looked over to her brother, noticing his eyes were hollow, his posture slumped.

"He _is_ still in the picture..." he managed to say, his eyes burning with tears that he would not let fall.

"Ya and you lied to me!" Mabel accused, her voice shaking, "You have never lied to me in our lives. You told me nothing was going on, that you were smarter than that. You hid that she had even been grounded! And now you're probably gonna sit here and feel sorry for yourself when you're the one who got into this mess to begin with. This is your own fault and I'm honestly so hurt and betrayed, Dipper."

Her words that would normally tear up his conscience were muted, unable to break through the barrier that was his utter disbelief that Pacifica was still involved with Blake. Hope nagged at the back of his mind that there was an explanation, that she only ran from him so she didn't get in more trouble with her parents. But he was also paranoid, fear seeping into his bones that this was all fake, that she had planned on using him as some cheap summer entertainment. He buried his face in his hands, his body trembling. Mabel softened at his misery, getting up from her spot to sit next to her twin, wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. This is all my fault. I should have listened to you." He choked back tears.

"I'm still mad at you for lying to me," she spoke into his shoulder, "but you don't deserve to hurt like this, even if you are playing with fire. And who knows, maybe she rushed home to break up with him or because she didn't want her folks to kill her."

"Mabel, you don't understand, she isn't afraid of her parents anymore. She left tonight because she's afraid of him...or what he could do to their relationship." Dipper rubbed his temples, only the worst implications implanted in his brain.

"If you two had just had a conversation about this... _ugh_ I'm going back to the party, I just can't right now," she got to her feet, her anger at him welling back up as she exited silently.

He ignored her scathing tone, choosing to curl up in the fetal position and try to quiet his racing thoughts.

Mabel walked back down the stairs to see Melissa and Stan trying to distract Blake further. Missy noticed Mabel had returned and completely stopped talking to Blake, turning on her heels to walk to the twin.

"Is everything ok? Did she leave?" She panted, "I don't think your uncle can distract him for much longer."

"She made it out," Mabel affirmed, still feeling woozy from what had just occurred.

Missy turned around, catching Stan's eye and throwing an "ok" sign up in the air. He stopped mid-conversation and wandered away from Blake without any hesitation. Missy couldn't help but snicker at the Pines family's blatant disregard for "who Blake is"— it was refreshing, to say the least.

She looked to Mabel, hoping to see a similar reaction, but all she found was dark eyes staring back at her.

"What?" Missy shrunk under her scrutiny.

"How exactly did Blake find out where she was tonight?" Mabel's voice rang with a certain accusation that Melissa found offensive.

"What are you trying to say?" Missy grumbled, her jaw clenched.

"I'm saying last time I met one of Pacifica's 'friends', she sold her out to her parents and slandered her name on social media. Pacifica is my friend and anyone who tries to sabotage her is not welcome in my house." She clarified, a threatening tone in her voice.

Melissa backed down, a look of guilt shadowing her face, "I didn't set her up, I got her out of here, didn't I?"

Mabel stared at her hard.

" _Ok_ , I made a mistake. I thought Sonya was our friend! I only told her in case there was drinking and someone couldn't drive and things got out of hand! I just wanted to make sure I had a back up plan. I didn't think Sonya would tell Blake, of all people" she confessed, hanging her head low, "I feel like I can trust people and then I'm reminded why Pacifica and I have to stick together. We're the only loyal ones left. I'm just so..."

"Apology accepted," Mabel acknowledged, " _I_ forgive you, anyway. You'll have to see what Pacifica thinks obviously."

"You're very forgiving. Dipper is lucky to have you as a sister."

Mabel glowered, looking away from her new friend.

"I better go," Missy changed the topic, pulling a pen from her purse and grabbing Mabel's palm, "here's my number in case you can't get ahold of Pacifica."

"Great, I'll text you for sure!" She smiled, waving as Melissa disappeared into the crowd.

Mabel's buzz was now completely killed, her body finally cooling down after she had been running around in a tizzy for so long. She found an empty chair next to Grunkle Stan and folded into it promptly, resting her chin on her hands.

"Who was the douchey looking kid I had to pretend to be interested in?" Stan started, not taking his eyes off the dance floor.

"Pacifica's boyfriend."

" _Yikes_ , that sounds like trouble."

"Yep, and Dipper lied to me all about it, too." She grumbled, frustration building her anxiety back up.

"No offense, sweetheart, but if Pacifica has a boyfriend, Dipper probably needs a little more comforting than you do. Sounds like he might need a good talkin to from his uncle..."

Mabel looked at Stan, astonished that he was offering to comfort her brother.

"Oh, no, not me! _God no_. We'll leave that conversation to Ford. I think I've hit my quota of teenage drama for the summer, thank you very much" he kicked his feet out, leaning back in his chair.

Mabel snorted, mimicking his stance and watching the party-goers enjoy their evening. She decided she'd had enough drama, too. She'd rather sit back with Stan then go back out into that shark tank of a dance floor. At least here she had a moment to relax.

"And Mabel?"

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan?"

"Don't be too hard on him."

"I'll try."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi guys! I've been getting some questions on how often I typically update. The answer is: I do my very best to release a new chapter once a week, typically in the middle of the week. I am a therapist, so I do get busy with work sometimes, but I make an effort to be consistent. I also have the entire story mapped out but I only write one chapter at a time so I can dedicate my attention to each detail I want to include. BUT since I've received a great deal of feedback, I worked to get you a new chapter ASAP! I hope you enjoy chapter 9, and thank you for all the reviews and follows!

* * *

The previous week's summer storm had passed, leaving the outside soft and dewy, a chilling breeze fighting the sun for control of the temperature. Dipper walked around to the back of the Mystery Shack, searching for anything that would make a good addition to his book. Exhaustion pumped through his veins as he chewed vigorously on the end of his pen. He hadn't written anything new in a week and he desperately needed some inspiration, but he just couldn't focus. What had happened between him and Pacifica was at the forefront of his brain and there was nothing he could do to remove it. He remembered the pressure building in his body as she gently pushed him on the bed, her mouth collapsing onto his. She hovered over him, grinding her body into his with every kiss, every twirl of her tongue, every breath whispered into his. Her hand snuck up the front of his shirt before her fingers daintily trailed back down to his belt, tracing the very top of where his pants met his hips. He melted under her touch, his body a mix of stiff tension and gelatin, his senses high with each twist and turn of his stomach. He was lightheaded, his blood rushing to every square inch of flesh she touched, leaving nothing left to help pump his brain. He didn't even remember when his hands decided to roam her body on their own accord, as if they were not his own— or the shock when she sat back up to remove her shirt, commanding his hand to touch her newly revealed skin. She was soft and smooth as silk without a blemish to be found. Touching her delicate body was addictive as his hands bravely began seeking previously undiscovered territory. She let out a moan of approval, encouraging him to continue exploring her more sensitive areas. The smell of champagne and cherries lingered even after she left, the images haunting every corner of his mind.

But the memories were tainted and something deep within was scolding him for being so naive. He was disgusted with himself, feeling like he had betrayed his own values. He came to visit this summer to explore the unknown, but he didn't expect to be realizing the depths of his emotional turmoil. He decided he had to be alone. It was the only way he didn't feel miserable.

He found he was used to being by himself— at school, he typically lived in Mabel's shadow. She was friendly, caring, thoughtful, and energetic, constantly on the lookout for new friends. She wasn't popular in the sense that she dated a ton of guys or went to all the cool parties, but every social clique respected her and she had a close friend in nearly every circle. She never had the issues with bullies that Dipper seemed to struggle with.

Like Mabel thrived on attention, Dipper was consumed by his books, constantly lurking in libraries and book stores. He was competitive when it came to his studies and he didn't deal with second place very politely. His ambition since he entered high school was to be valedictorian, and he would spend every night of his high school career studying if it meant he would attain his goal. He had a few peers that he would consider his "friends", but he mostly kept them around so his parents didn't put him into therapy or something for having "anti-social tendencies", or whatever crap they could come up with. Truth was that Mabel was by far his best friend, followed closely only by the connections he had made with the townspeople of Gravity Falls. Sometimes he wondered if the town's weirdness factor is what made people actually like him. Because, lets face it: why be friends with Dipper when you can have Mabel?

He knew that's why he clung so desperately to Pacifica, finally feeling like there was someone out there who understood him. Her letters reflected his soul, finding in them a friend who understood his problems. He had fantasized about returning to Gravity Falls and falling in love with her not only as his friend, but as his partner in life. He couldn't imagine that there was someone else for him in the world, even if their relationship remained platonic forever. Not that he hadn't crushed on her— he would have to be an idiot to deny her beauty and sophistication. But he treasured her letters so much that he was prepared to love her only as his friend and confidante if need be.

He swallowed hard. He knew now he had no choice in the matter anymore. He and Pacifica were better off as friends.

His phone vibrated in his back pocket. _Speak of the devil._

He continued scouring the back yard for anything unusual, keeping his mind focused on the task at hand. He knew it was probably Pacifica on her go-phone again. He wasn't ready to talk to her because he wasn't ready for things to be over between them. He required space in order to shield himself from the pain he knew he was about to endure. And so he continued to ignore her. For weeks.

On the other end of the phone, Pacifica began losing her patience. She stared angrily at her temporary phone, wondering if there were any minutes left on it. Maybe _that's_ why he wasn't responding to her texts. Every creak of her house, every white noise from the tv, every breeze on the window convinced her that the god forsaken cell phone was vibrating, momentarily giving her relief that perhaps Dipper didn't despise her after all. She'd obsessively check, deflating once she realized her phone had been silent the whole time. She played that mind game with herself for hours.

Her evening hadn't gone the way she had intended either. She was still trembling when she arrived at her house making it difficult to climb her favorite tree. Her footing slipped, knocking her to the ground and twisting her back. Her clumsy antics made her panic even further, knowing that her shaking hands were making her lose time. She was lucky she even made it home before Blake did, giving herself just enough time to change clothes and pretend to be practicing her French. She could feel her heart beat in her ears.

"Pacifica?" Her name sounded bitter coming from Blake.

She turned in her chair toward him, a million thoughts floating around in her brain. She had to focus— today was the perfect opportunity to break things off with him for good. She wasn't afraid of her parents, she wasn't afraid of the press, she wasn't afraid of him. Not anymore.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, her eyes piercing.

"What's with the attitude, babe? Can't I come visit my girlfriend whenever I feel like it?" He waltzed up to her chair and swooped down for a kiss.

She blocked his advances with her hand, "Girlfriend? I read that you broke up with me on Facebook last week. Now suddenly we're together? Fascinating how that changes so quickly."

"Oh, come on! That was just for my image, babe! You know I have to say stuff like that to avoid any negative impact on my social life, right? Besides," he scoffed, "I should be mad at you! Were you even thinking about me when you brought all those hillbillies to our country club? I'm feeling like I wasn't on your mind at all."

"That's the point, Blake. You _weren't_." She enunciated, turning around to her desk, "And those 'hillbillies' happen to mean a lot to me."

"The weirdo you were on top of in public means a lot to you? _Really_? Should I actually be jealous?" He said flatly.

She felt her anger spike, "If you knew half of what he did for this town, maybe you'd have some respect. And there's no reason to be jealous because you're _nothing_ to me."

"Feisty tonight, huh? Ok, I'm into it. What can I do to make it better for you? You know how much I care about you. I know there's something." He got down on one knee, taking her hand in his and grazing it along his lips.

She felt her barrier start to crack, the internal war between what she wanted and what was easy exploding in conflict. She could stay with him. He was thoughtful sometimes, buying her expensive jewelry and trips around the world. She enjoyed spending time with his parents and they loved _her_ family. It was nice to be around people who didn't judge her folks for all of the wrong things they have done in the past. Well, and the present. Her parents were awful, but she still loved them in some strange, possibly-psychologically-disturbed way. He was the most logical choice for her.

But what was she thinking? He didn't respect her thoughts or beliefs, he was selfish and mean, and he wasn't there for her when she needed him most. Everything to him was about image and he would be the first to toss her out the door if things went south. Choosing him was easy on her family, not on her.

 _Now or never._

"No. No, there is nothing you can do except get out," she jumped to her feet, poking a finger to him, "you might think you can tell me who I can hang around with because you've done it in the past, but guess what? It ends now. I'm so done with you thinking you own me. _No one_ owns Pacifica Northwest! So get the hell out!"

"You're being serious," he chuckled, "you **do** realize that my family is investing in your dad's bizarre business start-up, right? After your dad shamefully pissed away half of your fortune three years ago, he is desperate for some backers. And now you want to make enemies with the son of the man who essentially holds control of your family's future? That's honestly hilarious, babe."

Pacifica froze, suddenly realizing she was being blackmailed. She was breathless, feeling as if she just got the wind knocked out of her. All she could do was stare at his vile grin, feeling sick. She closed her mouth and looked to the floor, defeated.

"That's what I thought," he aggressively cupped her chin in his hand, twisting her face to look at him, "so listen closely. I don't care if you're madly in love with that loser. We will break up on _my_ terms, got it? Until I decide I'm finished with you, you're going to be faithful, obedient, and quiet— everything a perfect girlfriend should be. You're mine until I say otherwise. Or I will take your whole family down. Blake Green will **not** be humiliated."

She stared back at him helplessly, squirming as he planted a wet kiss on her lips, forcing himself into her mouth. He thankfully released her quickly, tossing her to the ground and walking toward the exit.

He stopped midway, spitting on her carpet, "You taste like someone else. Better not happen again."

She paused as he slammed the door behind him, trying to slow her racing heart. For the first time ever, she was terrified of him. He had been a jerk, sure, but he had never threatened her in their whole relationship. Her entire body reacted, nausea flooding to her stomach as she thought of his forced lips on hers. Normally the type of girl to ignore her emotions, Pacifica actually broke, folding into her lap and sobbing. She eventually tried to stand up, steadying herself on her desk and searching for her jeans from earlier. Through a cascade of tears, she managed to find the go-phone buried in the back pocket. She quivered as she removed it and sent a single text.

"I'm so sorry, Dipper."

Weeks went by and eventually Pacifica's texts became more infrequent. Soon, they stopped altogether. Dipper longed to to reach out to her, but an itch at the back of his mind told him to go on his way and ignore his desires. He fought with his teenage hormones after getting a taste of intimacy, his body physically betraying him with its insistent reminders of what she was able to do to him that night. But he had gone nearly 16 years without all that nonsense and was strong enough to resist it again!

He desperately needed a distraction.

Mabel had finally started talking to him again a few days prior, the awkward tension in their household temporarily dismantled. She was still sometimes crass and a little less understanding of his eccentricities, but they could hold a decent conversation when she was around. However, for the most part, she made herself scarce, spending her free time with their friends. He didn't see as much of her, but he knew she was at least enjoying herself. He'd have to find his distraction somewhere else.

He had been searching all over for some new material to write about in his book, but the woods were thicker than he remembered and he'd get turned around before he could find anything of interest. He'd wind up back at the shack, frustrated and tired. After a failed attempt at braving the forest, he angrily stormed into the kitchen, plopping in one of the chairs and holding his head in his heads, praying some inspiration would hit him soon.

"Dipper!" Ford's voice jolted him from his seat, "How's the manuscript coming along?"

"Great Uncle Ford, you scared me!" He clutched his chest, his eyes wide with panic.

"Oh, sorry, kid! Just thought I'd check and see how're you're doing. I feel like I've been in my lab for weeks." He grunted, stretching his arm behind his head.

"That's because you _have_ been in your lab for weeks," Dipper deadpanned.

"Huh. Is it July already?"

"Yep."

"Great goodness! The summer is nearly half way over," he gasped.

His nephew's face was expressionless as he studied him, hunched in his chair, his open journal full of scribbles.

"Are you interested in taking a walk through the forest? I feel like I need a little fresh air," Ford added.

"Really?" Dipper's eyes lit up, "I'd love to! I've been making a makeshift map of the area, but it's so dang dense I can't seem to make heads or tails of anything. I definitely need your help."

"Perfect timing. You write, and I'll lead the way. Let me grab my compass and we should be set."

Dipper was suddenly struck with energy, knowing Ford would be able to guide him through the forest and hopefully into some areas with anomalies worth writing about. He hopped to his feet, grabbing his ball cap off the table and jogging outside.

The two met in front of the dense backwood. Ford trudged in first, moving nimbly through the thicket as Dipper tried his best to keep up, dodging stray branches while stealing glances at his feet to ensure he wouldn't trip over the shrubbery. Ford sped up, following what Dipper could only assume was an innate sense of direction paired with familiarity with the area.

"Grunkle Ford, uh, are you sure we're not gonna get lost?" He gasped, ducking quickly under a low hanging branch.

He suddenly lost his footing, stumbling forward until he fell face-first on the ground, still slightly muddy from the rain storm. Dipper grumbled, frowning deeply at his dirty clothes while second guessing his decision to follow Ford out here. His Grunkle had run around in another dimension for thirty years— how did he possibly expect to keep up with him?

That's when Dipper noticed something unusually shiny glittering in the mud. He reached into the puddle, pulling on the foreign object until the resistance of the mud gave through.

"Dipper, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Ford, who had continued moving until he realized his nephew had toppled over, turned back to help him.

"Grunkle Ford! Is this..." Dipper handed him the rock.

Ford pulled out a small magnifying glass, peering at the stone and gasping, "This...this is a diamond! What is an unrefined diamond doing out here?"

Dipper, still on his knees, inspected the area, but all he could see was an abnormally large toad staring him down.

"What, don't tell me this is yours?" He joked with the toad, who belched out a loud 'ribbbit' in response, another smaller diamond tumbling out of his mouth.

Dipper stared blankly, "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Boy, follow him! Don't let that toad out of your sight!" Ford cried as Dipper hurried to his feet to chase the thing down. Almost as if understanding, the toad buried itself deep in the mud.

Ford collapsed to the puddle and began digging. He went on only momentarily before cursing under his breath, "Damn thing used some underground tunneling system to escape. The mud has already covered the tunnel, I can't find where he went."

Dipper pulled his journal out, sketching out the area and the surrounding types of trees, trying to pinpoint any reason for them to have found the toad right there. The two began slowly exploring the area to see if any evidence was left behind.

"You might just have to come back another time. We really need the ground to be firm, it's impossible to find the tunnel with all of this mud. But," he smiled, "now you know the location, at least. You can come here with your sister or one of your friends! See, Dipper? You don't even need your old Grunkle."

Dipper's face fell, "What friends? The only friend I have is by default cause she's related to me. And she's barely even talking to me."

Ford got up from one knee and stared at his nephew hard.

"Listen, maybe I'm the last person you want advice from, but take it from someone who shut everyone important out of his life: don't let your paranoia eat you alive. Just because you feel you're better off alone, doesn't mean that you are."

"You've obviously never had your heart broken," Dipped huffed.

"You honestly believe that? I've been in love." He paused as his nephew reacted, shocked to hear the news, "I'm a scientist, Dipper, not a robot. I still grew to love and cherish someone who my obsessions drove away. I never let myself be open to the possibility, too busy with myself and my fears. Anomalies, experiments, aliens...none of those things frightened me. But I'll always regret letting love be the one part of life that scared me. If you listen to anything I ever say to you, let it be this: don't make the same mistakes I've made. Don't let the suffocating loneliness consume you."

"So, guessing Mabel filled you in on my dumb drama." He finally said.

Ford chuckled, "Honestly, my brother told me most of the details. He seems to have gotten gossipy in his old age. But mainly, we just worry about you. _I_ worry about you. You're too much like me and that's not always a good thing. Maybe it's time to face your fears."

Dipper processed the thought for a moment, secretly cursing Stan for telling his secrets.

"Thanks Grunkle Ford." He finally said, smiling coyly at his uncle. He knew it was time to text her back.

 _Now or never._

"Good! Glad we got to talk."

"Also," Dipper smirked, "if you ever want some **really** good gossip, you should see what Grunkle Stan is up to at 1 am every night. Just a suggestion."

 _A secret for a secret, Grunkle Stan._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I loved writing this chapter, so here's a super speedy update! Again, I really appreciate hearing from you all (it motivates me to write!) and I still have a ways to go with this story, so buckle up, hold on, and enjoy the ride! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The summer had reached its peak, no longer temperate and mild, but vicious and blazing, the heat haze traveling through Gravity Falls like a fog. The only reprieve it's people had was when the sun would finally etch beneath the horizon making way for the moon to paint the sky an inky blue. But the nights seemed short, and the sun would find its way to return the air to sticky stuffiness, suffocating the residents of the area.

Dipper sat alone in the Mystery Shack, his flannel top unbuttoned to reveal a black tank, his jeans long abandoned on the floor, stretching himself out on the arm chair while a fan beside him jostled his mop. His family had retreated to the public pool in hopes of keeping cool, but he chose to stay behind, claiming he needed to work on his manuscript. Mabel knew better, having picked up on his subtle shift from angsty-teen back to his usual upbeat self. She could only assume he had finally spoken to Pacifica.

And he had. Two days prior, after his talk with Ford, Dipper got up the guts to text Pacifica and see if she wanted to meet up. Her response was nearly instantaneous, agreeing to be able to meet up on Wednesday as long as her parents were still out of town. He mentally cursed himself, having not spoken to her in weeks, he was unaware her parents were even gone. They could have had so much more time together. But he needed to banish those types of thoughts, for he was finally ready to come back to Pacifica as platonic friends. They didn't need to hungrily spend every moment together, wrapped in the embrace of the other. It wasn't like that anymore. He didn't think about how her touch was soft like cotton candy, how her kiss stung his lips, leaving a spark in the wake of her passion, or how her eyes glistened when she looked at him. No. Those moments were in the past, no more than a memory.

He shook his head violently, hoping the motion would wipe his memory clean like an etch-a-sketch. He snuck a glance at his watch: 11:30 AM. Pacifica was meeting him at the shack in a half hour. He huffed, knowing he needed to pull himself together despite the heat and prepare for their talk. Peeling himself off the chair, he nabbed his jeans and tried to pull them over his moist legs, scolding himself for packing mostly long pants in the middle of summer. He didn't spend time outside when he was home and forgotten just how warm jeans were when faced with 100 degree heat. Plus, he had grown extremely self conscious of his body as a teen and preferred to keep as much covered as possible. But still, he could have packed something other than flannel, _for goodness sake._

A heavy hand began pounding on the door, jolting Dipper to attention. She was early, but it was not unlike her to be overly punctual. And for a petite thing, she sure did make a lot of noise, he noted, strolling to the front door to let in the ruckus.

The door swung open no sooner than he unlocked the hinge, nearly knocking him off his feet. Pacifica barged in triumphantly, making a beeline for the fan and collapsing before it, worshipping its cool air.

"Oh my god, I like, walked the entire freaking way here and I honestly thought I was going to melt into the ground and you'd never know what happened to me. 'Where's Pacifica? She was supposed to be here?' Oh no worries, she just melded into the tar on the back roads, no biggie!" She spoke quickly, panting into the fan.

She lifted her blanket of blonde hair over her head to cool her shoulders. Dipper tensed up as he watched a sweat bead roll down her exposed neck and back and into her yellow tank top, traveling to places he had once been intimate with. He lightly smacked the back of his head, reminding himself what she was here for.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you'd be walking the entire way or I would have met you somewhere closer," he offered, folding his legs beneath him as he sat beside her.

"No, it's fine, I probably needed the exercise. I've been slacking since my parents left for the Bahamas," she paused to take a breath, turning to actually look at him, "how have you been?"

She seemed so familiar even though he had gone nearly a month without talking to her. He expected her to be angry or distant or bitter, but she acted as if nothing had happened between them, picking up right where they left off. It could be her form of denial, but he breathed easy knowing she didn't hate him for ignoring her. Maybe this would be easier than he anticipated.

"Great," was the best he could come up with, his eyes dragging downward, avoiding her gaze.

"That's nice, I've been pretty miserable myself," she claimed matter-of-factly, her voice unwavering.

"Ok, I haven't been so great. Its been horrible, actually. I just don't really know how to approach this." He stuttered, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Well, I'll go first," she started, scooting her body so she was facing him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran off with no explanation—"

"You don't owe me an explanation," he interrupted, "We're obviously better off as friends and that's all we'll ever be and I'm _thrilled_ with that. I'm just sorry I let my hormones cloud my better judgement."

Pacifica's brow furrowed, a look of puzzlement on her face, " _Your_ _better judgement_?"

"Well, you know what I mean," he backpedalled, "clearly you have a loving boyfriend and I should have respected that. I just got carried away. So, friends?"

"Sure," her jaw tightened, feeling slighted by his offhanded comment.

She had fully intended on revealing to him that she was being villainously blackmailed by that "loving boyfriend" he mentioned, but she kept her mouth shut, feeling the notion was worthless to him now.

"Great! That was easier than I expected," He hopped to his feet, "So, I actually have some research I need to do, but I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Where to?"

"A little place in the woods. Ford and I went out a few days ago and there was a _very_ strange toad. You...you just gotta see it to believe it. I need to find the nest to ensure the research is valid, but I had to wait until the mud hardened up." Dipper started pacing around the room, Pacifica's eyes following his every movement.

"Ok," she hissed through gritted teeth. She was trying not to lose her temper, but his insult still burned on her cheeks.

He smiled, unaware of her frustration, and beckoned for her to follow him out the back door. She obeyed, consciously keeping a safe distance between them. When they walked into the forest, she automatically regretted not bringing longer sleeves, her exposed, tanned skin a beacon for hungry mosquitos. She swatted aggressively, trying to take her irritation out on the bugs, pinwheeling her arms comically to fend them off. Dipper didn't pay attention, checking each tree against the sketch he had made, hoping he could find the exact spot quickly. Pacifica hoped he did, too, desperately wishing for this journey to be over.

Dipper pivoted then stopped in his tracks.

"Are we—"

"Shhh," he hushed her softly.

The two stood, listening to the crescendo of cicadas and the rustle of feathers as birds escaped the trees. Suddenly, a familiar croak chimed in with the sounds of the woods and Dipper turned slowly to his left. Pacifica followed suit, spotting the gigantic toad camouflaged with the dirt.

"I can get him," Pacifica challenged, knowing her reflexes were much quicker than Dipper's, and her hand-eye coordination was superb from years of golf. He hesitated, unsure if she was fast enough to grab him, but he nodded in agreement anyway. She had a better chance of catching the bugger than he did.

She inched closer to the toad, each foot stepping nimbly before the other, moving quickly but quietly as if the dirt were made of hot lava. Once he was in range, she crouched down and planned her angle of attack, deciding to go after him from the left. She waited perfectly still. Then, her arms shot out, using her body as a wall to cage him in, wrapping the slimy creature in a chokehold. He squirmed, a high pitched squeal coming from his nostrils. Pacifica wrestled with him, dirt and mud covering her body, her hair flinging rapidly from his commotion.

"Dipper, help me—"

Just then, the toad hiccuped a loud "rrrribbit", spitting gems everywhere, a rock hitting her square in her forehead. She winced, reaching a hand instinctively up to her head, the toad managing to use her pain as a distraction and flailing out of her grip.

Dipper ran to where the toad dipped into the dirt, unable to catch him. He kneeled on the ground and began exploring.

"Sorry, I thought for sure I had him." She rubbed at her head, looking around at the different types of jewels at her feet. Diamonds, emeralds, pearls...the toad was a ritzy son of a bitch.

"You ok?" Dipper asked, not taking his eyes off the ground, "I'm sure you're only used to Blake throwing priceless jewels at you, right?"

His lame attempt at a joke boiled the blood in her veins. All modesty and politeness gone, she marched straight up to him and pushed him, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to knock him down. She squatted down in front of him, a fire burning in her eyes.

"What the _hell_ is your problem? The snide comments, the backhanded compliments, you ignoring me for over three weeks? I covered myself in mud and dirt and probably have, like, a massive bruise on my head for your dumb experiment and all you can do is judge me on something you know literally nothing about?"

Dipper tensed up defensively, gently pushing her too as she fell to her bottom, "I know nothing about it because you never mentioned that you hadn't talked to him after your big Facebook break up! You deceived me, making me think you were single when you technically weren't! You basically hid him from me."

"Oh, a lecture about hiding from the guy who hid me from his own twin sister? My _own_ friend? Because why, embarrassment? Shame? Think she'd judge you for being with some hoe like me? What, am I not good enough?" She got in his face, tension strangling them both.

"Apparently _I'm_ not good enough because you still went back to him!"

"I only went back to him because he's blackmailing my entire family!" She yelled, her voice at full volume.

Dipper went deadly silent, the air hanging heavy between them as only the chorus from the forest could be heard. Her eyes darted to her damp clothes, covered in mud and dirt, deciding to focus on removing a grass stain with her long, manicured nail. She felt her eyes heat up with tears, but she swallowed them hard. She would not cry in front of Dipper. _She couldn't_.

"...Blackmail? Pacifica, what aren't you telling me?" His voice was sympathetic, making her emotions stir even further.

Her eyes met his, glassy and red from fighting tears.

She sighed, "Blake was not happy that I wanted to permanently end things with him so he threatened that his dad would pull out his investments in my dad's new business endeavor. Our money supply is running out and my dad has poured every ounce of his savings into this new idea. If it fails, we'll go broke."

Dipper reach his hand out to hers, but she jerked away, knowing his touch would push her tears to the surface, "And it's not that shallow, either! I don't care if we lose money! But I can't bare to see them be destroyed like that. I'm attached to my parents, even though they're the worst. And to top of all off, if we don't have money, I can't look at colleges in California because we won't be able to afford out of state tuition."

"Wait, _California_?" He cocked his head, unsure of what she was talking about.

"I wanted to go to school near you, moron," she sniffed, "that's why I was so upset when I found out you had been looking at schools on the East Coast. I just want to be where you are."

Guilt enveloped him, "Paz, we're still so young. We have a few years before we have to decide those things."

"We're getting older, Dipper. I'll be 17 at the end of December! _17_! I'm almost a legal adult!" She cried out, a few stray tears tumbling from her eyes, "I know you don't always like to acknowledge it, but time is passing super quickly and I'm worried about everything. I'm worried I'll be forgotten and left behind, stuck living in this rotten place where all my 'friends' backstab me and all my peers want to see me and my family fail."

"That's not t—"

"Its absolutely true!" A hot tear dripped onto her shirt, "And you _know_ it! I understand that the Northwests have been pretty terrible in the past, but we've worked hard, _I've_ worked hard, to come back from that. It means nothing to these snobs. You and Mabel are the first real friends I've ever had. When you're gone, I'm alone."

Dipper felt a lump build in his throat, cursed tears forming on the horizons of his eyes, "I understand, Pacifica. I have no one back home either."

She wiped away at her eyes, her face red and tear stained. She gave him a puzzled but concerned look.

"No one wants to be friends with me when they have Mabel. She's the better twin, the _alpha_ twin. I'm just the nerd, the weirdo, the loner. I spend most of my time in my room at home. I don't go to parties, I don't have sleep overs, I don't have friends. I have Mabel. And then I have your letters. Writing to you gave me something to do when my twin was out being social. It made me feel like maybe I wasn't so alone," he confessed, letting the tears escape at the truth behind his words.

Pacifica reached her hand back out to his, lightly squeezing his knuckles. He wiped his face with his sleeve, embarrassed that he let himself cry.

"Heh, look at us, sitting in the middle of the woods in the blistering heat _crying_. Like, who are we?" She laughed, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

Dipper returned her smiled, chuckling lightly. She removed her hand from his and he felt a chill from her retreat.

"Guess we should pick up these gems. No use in letting them go to waste." He coughed, looking around at the vast amounts of jewels just from the one toad.

The two placed the precious stones into his backpack and walked out of the forest, laughing as friends. When they arrived at the shack, they unloaded their treasure and began cleaning it, Dipper hoping to find any agents that could be what alters the toad's spit into crystals and gems. They talked the entire time, laughing and jesting with one another. When the sun began to set, Dipper decided they should spend the remainder of the day on the roof, watching the sun droop low in the sky, crimson red and heavy, the sky glittering orange while sunbeams splayed up to a violet night hanging in the distance. His family had returned hours ago, unaware that the two were on the roof to begin with. They decided to keep it that way.

Dipper watched Pacifica swat at another bug and he quickly slid out of his flannel shirt, wrapping it around her shoulders. She snuck her arms in the holes, hugging herself in his clothes, his smell wafting over her tender senses. Stars dotted to life as the sun brought nighttime down like a curtain, the moon rising up in its place.

"You know, I still can't get over how _you_ , of all people, can feel alone in this town. You used to be so...harsh? And now you're friends with everyone. It makes me feel pretty inadequate." Dipper half-joked, laying down on his blanket to watch the galaxy above them.

Pacifica followed suit, " _I_ make _you_ feel inadequate? The guy with a book deal? You're a successful, published writer before you've even gotten a driver's license! I've done, like, nothing with my life except work a couple of crappy jobs and learn way too much French."

"You worked at the Mystery Shack! I can't imagine a more impressive feat than that," he grinned, coyly accepting her compliment.

"Soos and Melody are like family to me. My own family is broken, our name stained, our lives filled with lies and scandal. But the two of them made me feel normal in the most abnormal part of my life," she paused thoughtfully, "it's how I feel when I'm with you Pines weirdos, too."

Dipper reached a hand to her cheek, touching it affectionately before squeezing her cheeks together until her lips puffed out, "Do you feel normal now?"

"Yesh, dis is how normal peoble talk," her words muffled against his grasp. She reached out to his face, puckering his lips to match hers.

"Do I loob like Mabel?"

"Identical," she snorted before they let go of the other's face and burst into fits of laughter.

He turned his head, meeting his eyes with hers. They smiled at one another, leaning in as if drawn together by gravity itself. Dipper was convinced they were going to kiss, but Pacifica turned her head to press it lightly to his chest, pulling her body in close to his. He snaked an arm around her shoulder as they watched the cosmic art above them.

Dipper returned his free hand to his pocket and pulled out one of the diamonds. He lifted it over their heads, watching as it twinkled along side the stars.

"Amazing how a diamond, one of the most precious stones in our time, still doesn't shine as bright as the stars on a clear night in Gravity Falls," Pacifica mused, "too bad my dad can't get into the business of selling stars. He'd make a fortune."

Suddenly, Dipper sat straight up in the air, tossing Paz off of him.

"Dipper—"

"Pacifica! That's it! I just figured it all out!" He exclaimed, taking the diamond and placing it in her hand. She stared down at it, and then back at him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Dipper, we can't _actually_ sell the stars, you know that right?" She teased.

"No no no, not the stars! But we've found magical toads that burp precious stones! Your dad could sell them for a fortune and wouldn't need Blake and his awful family! It's perfect!" He nearly jumped from the roof with excitement.

Pacifica's face twisted, unsure of his proposal, "I know my father. If he got a hold of a toad with seemingly unlimited gems, he'd mine it to extinction. I can't in good faith tell my dad about the toads."

Dipper thought it over for a minute before a mischievous grin curled on his lips.

"You have an idea, don't you?" She asked flatly.

"Sure do."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope!"

"It is going to, like, horrify me and my entire family?"

"Probably," he leaned over, kissing her forehead right where a light bruise had began to form from earlier. He laid down on his back, a self-indulgent smirk on his face.

She smiled until her cheeks hurt, nuzzling into his chest.

" _Good_."

And there they stayed, covered in moonbeams and mud, entangled in one another as friends. No expectations, no requirements, just two souls under the sky. Neither noticed that their eyes grew heavy, the summer breeze lulling them to sleep.

Until they did fall asleep.

All night.


End file.
